Michael Vey lemony one-shots
by TheElectricDemiWizard
Summary: LEMONS! so there were no smutty fanfics for the Michael Vey, So i Wrote One. Please Review. This Is my first story, so tell me what you think. I might make more chapters later.
1. Taylor

This is my first story, so please be kind in the reviews.

Takes place during book 5, the night after the "prom"

LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS SMUT LEMONS SEX LEMONS LEMONS! Don't Like Don't Read

I will make more chapters eventually.

disclaimer:I do not own these characters, or Michael vey, Richard Paul Evans or the publishers do.

Hi, my name is Michael vey, and i'm electric. Which Is just about as hard for me to believe as the fact that my longtime crush Taylor Ridley is actually my girlfriend, and is in the same bed as me. " I love you, Michael" She Murmured, kissing me. I kiss her back, passionately, stroking her hair. As she pulls away she says to me "Do You Wanna….Do it?"

"Do What?" i ask innocently. "You know what." she replies "i just thought… we should… in case we… In case one of us...y'know."

"Don't say that." i answered.

"Fine. but please..can we?"

"OK." I say, pulling off her dress. She reaches around and unclasps her bra, revealing her perfectly proportioned tits. I admire them while she slides off her panties. "Now time for you to lose your clothes" she says, tugging at my pants. I take my shirt off and throw in into some unseen corner of the room, while she attempts to unzip my fly with her teeth. After about three attempts she gives up and uses her hands, revealing the tent in my boxers. "Someone's excited, aren't they." she comments.

"Yeah, you" i retort, gesturing to her dripping wet snatch.

I position myself to take her. "Ready?" i ask.

"As i'll ever be."she replies.

I penetrate her,feeling no hymen,guessing it was broken while she was cheerleading and she gasps. "Are you okay?" i ask, concerned.

"Yeah, it just feels great"she replies"I've heard it hurts for girls but since my hymen was already broken…"

"Good" i say

I start to thrust back forth and Taylor moans as i fill her up. It feels good, not just because sex feels good, but because i'm making the person i love most feel good. I thrust back and forth establishing a rhythm of burying myself deep inside her pussy. "Oh, Micheal,fuck yes!" Taylor moaned

she looks amazing even now, her tits bouncing and the look of pure pleasure on her face. "Don't stop…" She begs

"I won't Taylor. I won't" i grunt in response. I feel Taylor dig her fingers into my back as we fuck. Then I grab on to one of her tits, and begin to knead it like a loaf of bread, "oh, Michael holy Shit Yes!"she says huskily."fuck my tight little pussy hard with your big cock! so hard your cum will be dripping out of my pussy for weeks!"

She then moved so that she was riding me, bouncing up and down on my dick. Her tits bounced in hypnotic little circles that looked amazing. As she bounced on me, i felt my dick touching the deepest depths of her pussy. Her brown hair was messy and disheveled but she looked hotter than she ever had before to me. "Fuck Michael, give me your cum please, i want you to cover me in it!"she yelled." i want you to fill me up to the brim, give me a creampie!"

Taylor bounced on my cock with feverish intensity and i reached up and grabbed her tits, my finger sinking into them. "Jesus Taylor you're so tight!" i yelled.

Then, i feel my orgasm coming, and the rhythm we previously had is completely lost in the last moments as i pound her, her gorgeous boobs and hair bouncing. I cum, yelling "oh shit Taylor i'm fucking cumming!"

the electricity of it is enough to get Taylor to orgasm as well "i'm cumming too Michael!"

we ride the waves of pleasure as time slows. Taylor puts her head on my chest as we give in to the release of sleep.


	2. nichelle

**Chapter 2 nichelle x michael**

 **Takes place in book 5 when the electroclan is recruiting nichelle rom the taco stand**

"Okay, i'll join your club, first i want something from you."nichelle told me.

"what?"i asked.

"I want you to fuck me hard as you can, however i say. Or else i'm staying here."

I looked to the rest of the electroclan. "Should i?"

"If it's the only way, and then i guess so." taylor said reluctantly.

I looked back to nichelle."i guess i'll do it."

"Great. Come to my apartment in an hour, when my shift ends. The address is 8675 defoe st. number 309. We can leave after we're done there."

"I'll be there."

"Good."

-1-hour-later-

I looked at the door to apartment 309. "No time like the present" I said to myself. I Knocked on the door to the apartment. It opened and nichelle was standing there wearing a long gray t-shirt.

"About time you got here." she said, pulling me into the apartment and shutting the door. "Now take off your clothes."

I complied with a sigh. "Now lay down in the bed."she commanded.

I was about to complain, when i saw nichelle take off her t-shirt. She wasn't even wearing panties or a bra underneath, and was now totally naked. I never noticed it before, but nichelle was even hotter than taylor. Nichelle noticed my dick stiffening and said "that's what i thought."

Now she came over to me and simply grabbed my dick without saying anything. She clasped her hand around the shaft and started pumping it. "Wh-what are you doing?" i asked.

"You. obviously."she replied while still pumping my cock. My breath hitched as her hand rubbed me. "Like that?" she asked.

I nodded, not completely trusting my brain to make words. As i was about to cum i moaned"oh shit nichelle i'm gonna cum!"

She immediately took her hand off my cock, which was throbbing. I moved to finish myself, but suddenly my arms went limp. "Like this new trick i learned? I take all the electricity from a certain region of someone's body." she said, grinning.

"Please nichelle, let me finish!" i begged.

"Nah… you can wait." she said.

As my dick was finally getting soft,my arms returned to normal, and nichelle grabbed it again, and started licking the tip i jolt, "oh….nichelle...fuck! that feels so good!" i groaned.

"Better than...this?" she asked, swallowing my whole cock.

"Ohhh fuckkk!"

She bobbed up and down on my dick, licking it and stimulating it. She swirled her tongue sloppily all over it, then stuck it in the slit. The suction felt great and i was nearly ready to cum all over her stupid, gorgeous face. Knowing better than last time i didn't say when i was about to cum,but then nichelle stopped, and my arms went limp anyway.

"Wha-how-arrrghhh!" i yelled

"I can sense the electricity from your brain, and read it. Like taylor, but weaker."

"You bitch."

Once again, she waited until i was barely hard and this time, she was giving me a tit-job. Her big boobs wrapped tightly around my cock, and she started moving up and down. The feeling of her gorgeous tits softly,yet firmly grasping my dick almost made my cum straight away.

"Like how my titties stroke your big cock up and down and hold onto it, and don't let go as they rub you silkily? Like it?" she asked.

"Ohh yes nichelle please let me finish please!"i moaned

"Nice try,but…" she pulled away suddenly, leaving me to dry.

"Fuck you."

"Don't you worry, you will in just a bit."

As i went limp this time, i wondered what nichelle had in store for me next.

"Alright, now lay back."

I did, hoping she would let me cum if i did as she said.

Now she grabbed my dick again,stroking it until it was semi-hard. She moved over my cock and sat on it. Fireworks exploded in my brain as she sank down onto it. "Oh god,nichelle yes fuck!"

She started to bounce up and down on my dick as i lay there. She was so much tighter than taylor, a feat i didn't even think was possible. I was in absolute ecstasy as she her tight pussy slammed my cock repeatedly. "You like my tight little pussy squeezing your big cock, as i bounce,while my titties swing? You like filling me up to the brim?"

"Ohh yes please fuck nichelle yes!"

"Then you won't mind if i do this."

She reached down and grabbed my hands, cupping them over her beautiful boobs. She then lay down on me and wrapped her legs around me as she kissed me, her tongue completely dominating mine.

"Oh god your so tight,hot and wet nichelle!"i moaned

She squeezed her cunt muscles around me.

"Does it make you horny seeing your hard big dick slide in and out of my pussy?"

"Yes! Fuck! Ohhhh!"

I thrusted deeply into her tight wet cunt as she used her cunt muscles to squeeze my dick.

"Oh shit i'm gonna cum!" i yelled

"Good! Make me see stars! FUCK YES!

I came, and the spasms of my cock caused nichelle to cum too.


	3. Grace

**thanks for all the views, I got like 2000, and i thought i would get about 50 at most.**

 **special thanks to whoever left the review. review for more chapters.**

* * *

The rebellion has asked me to check on grace. They say she might be depressed and needs someone to relate to.

I walk into the her room "hey grace?"

"Mm?"

"Are you… okay?"

"I'm fine…"

You don't sound fine. You sound...sad"

"Some guard called me flash drive girl. As if that's all i am. Just a little flash drive."

"Your more than that."

"They said i was ugly."

"You're not."

"You don't really think that. They probably just said "flash drive girl is sad, fix it.""

"They didn't. They're worried about you. I'm worried about you."

"You haven't checked on me before. You're just doing what they told you to do, fix the ugly girl."

"You're not ugly."

"You don't think that"

"Yes i do"

"Prove it."

I kiss her…

"Mmmm… nobody's ever done that to me before… it feels… nice"

"Come with me"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where you can feel even nicer."

"You're talking about sex right?"

I stare at her

"I'm not 5"

"well , yes i'm talking about sex."

"Alright. I've always wanted to try sex."

We walk to a room and i lock the door

"Alright, take off your clothes."

"Your not making fun of me are you? this isn't a joke?"

"No, of course not."

"you say that, but it sounds like you're making fun of me."

"i'm not."

"Alright" she says reluctantly

She slips off her clothes after some squirming. I step back and take her form. I see her smooth, pale skin, her brown hair in a braid. her a tits are small, but perky, and look just right on her. I look down and see her pussy. It is shaved and slightly wet. I move towards her.

"You're beautiful."

"You don't think that."

"I do."

"Just… take your clothes off. It's awkward when i'm the only one naked."

"In a second." i say

I jump towards her, and kiss her vehemently, as she wraps her petite legs around my waist.

"Whoa, let me undress before we get to that part."i say

I take off my clothes as she looks at my muscled torso. I guess spending some time in the jungles did me some good.

While she rubs my muscles i explore her boobs. I squeeze gently, rubbing her nipples with my fingertips.

"Oaaahhhh" she moans

I snake my hands down her body, rubbing her pussy after i run my hands across her flat, small stomach. I rub her slick, wet cunt with two fingers as she moans louder.

I slip my fingers into her tight cunt as she groans. In her eyes i see a primal lust. I add another finger and she looks like she will faint from pleasure.

"I'm going to….. Cum." she whispers, her eyes closed

I pull my fingers out

"What.. I knew you were joking the whole timmmmehhhhhhhh…..

I lick her pussy lips, then swirl my tongue around her clit. I smell her arousal, and feel her thighs on my cheeks. I probe her pussy and she moans before i stick my tounge all the way in. she pushes the back of my head in, making sure I don't pull away before she climaxes again. She starts to shiver and i can tell she is close.

"Michael… I'm gonna cum… please …. Let me cum." she says desperately

I speed up

She screams and i fell her juices on my tongue

"You taste nice." i say

"Can we do… the other part too?" she asks shyly.

"Of course. How do you want it?"

"how do i want it?"

"like, what position?"

"I don't know!"

I sigh. "Spread your legs"

I grab my dick and guide it towards her pussy, which is exposed for all to see. I place the tip in and she groans

"Ohhhh yesss"

I put the rest in, and i feel her hymen break

"Ow…"

"You okay?"

"Just… gimme a second"

I wait

"Okay you can go now."

She's incredibly tight, but i start to move.

I smile at her, then lean over and kiss her tits

She screams and cums, spasming and groaning.

"Please… harder. I want more." she whispers

I oblige thrusting harder and faster than i have before. Grace is gasps in surprise and pleasure and passes out after cumming a third time. I quickly cum and she wakes up.

"where am..oh. did I faint?"

"yes"

"hmm. I still liked that."

"are you convinced you're not a just an ugly flash drive?"

she nods

"good. tell me if you're feeling sad again" i say

"i will."

we slip our clothes on and leave.


	4. Tara and Taylor

**Takes place in book one when Michael is held captive. It's been a while since i read that one so bear with me. this is one of my favorite pairings, so its a long one.**

 **review with pairings you wanna see!**

* * *

The door to my cell opens. Taylor walks in, wearing a cheerleaders uniform with no names or branding on it. it leaves her midriff exposed.

"What? Taylor?"

"Hi." she says giving me a small wave. Then another Taylor walks in.

"Hey cutie!" the second Taylor says, smiling and waving. this Taylor is wearing a tight t-shirt and jeans.

"What the hell?" I ask

"I'm Tara, Taylor's twin sister."

"She doesn't have a twin sister. Do you?"

"I didn't know I did until I got here, but...yeah." Taylor says.

"now, I've heard that you wouldn't join us?" Tara asks

"you guys are evil. obviously not!"

"Trust me we are good people." Tara says

"No. you kidnapped my mother." I say

"I wouldn't do that." Tara says

"They did"

"They wouldn't do that either."

"Taylor they kidnapped you."

"No, I've been... hanging out." Taylor says

"They still kidnapped my mother."

"Just help us, you'll see we're not bad people." Tara says

"No."

"Maybe we could convince you."

"Convince me how? Threatening to kill my mother some more?"

"I told you we didn't do that."

"Then how?"

"With a more… pleasurable approach. Taylor says she's had a crush on you for a while, and I can see why."

"You have?" I ask Taylor

She nods.

"Now, let's get to that convincing!" Tara says

Tara starts by stripping off her shirt, revealing her purple lingerie. she thrusts out her chest wiggling her breasts.

"Come on Taylor, join in!" she says

"I don't know."

"It'll be fun."

"Alright…"

Taylor takes off her top, showing a simple white bra

I start to get hard

"Like what you see Vey?" Tara asks

"I still won't join you."

"I'll convince you somehow."

Tara slowly slides off her jeans, showing off her long legs, and panties that match her bra. She then grabs Taylor's skirt and yanks it down, showing off Taylor's simple cotton panties.

"Hey!" Taylor cries

"You weren't gonna take 'em off yourself, sis."

I reach for my pants.

"Let me help you with that." Tara says

She walks over and unzips my zipper with tantalizing slowness. My pants drop. Taylor looks at the tent in my pants and starts to rub her pussy.

"Getting into it, sis? Nice." Tara says, sliding my boxers off while Taylor blushes at the comment. As my cock pops up, it brushes Tara's cheek lightly. Tara giggles at the sensation, tapping the top of with the tip of her finger.

"little Mike! I didn't say you could do that!" she teases "do you just want a little kiss? is that it? alright." she kisses the tip lightly "now, Taylor looks like she could use some help, so..."

she starts walking towards Taylor, slipping off Taylor's panties. Tara then pulls of her own panties, and her bra, before removing Taylor's bra and watching it fall to the floor. I can see that both of them are shaved. Tara starts rubbing Taylor's pussy with one hand. The other grabs Taylor's hand and guides over Tara's left boob.

"Just squeeze that for me, will ya sis. Just really knock it around. No wrong answers."

Taylor tentatively squeezes it.

"C'mon, harder!"

Taylor squeezes harder

"More!"

Taylor grabs the other one with her other hand and kneads Tara's tits.

"Ohhhhh...my god. You got it Taylor, just keep it...hggnnhhh… up." Tara moans, rubbing Taylor's pussy faster.

I have pulled down my pants and started stroking by now.

"Oh yes tay-tay, play with those titties… don't stop!"

"i ….ugnnghhh… won't." Taylor answers, groaning

Tara leans in and starts making out with Taylor, dominating her twin sister with her hands. she starts to rub faster swirling her fingers around on Taylor's tits before putting her fingers inside of Taylor. Taylor groans and really swings at Tara's tits, knocking them into one another, and squeezing Tara's nipples. Tara pulls her face off Taylor's and throws her head back

"Ooooooh fucckkkk…" she moans, biting her lip and closing her eyes.

Taylor, with her lips now free, start to suck on one of tara's boobs

"jesusChristTayNeverStop!" Tara yells

Taylor swirls her tongue around as Tara keeps pumping three of her fingers in and out of Taylor's pussy. Suddenly, Tara arches her back "shiiitttt! FuckYesOhBoyThisIsSoHot!" Tara yells, orgasming and squirting on the floor.

Tara doesn't stop pumping Taylor's pussy though, and a few seconds later, Taylor screams "ohh Yes….fuck!" while cumming herself.

After both orgasms have faded, Tara says "c'mon, let's check out this slice of stud." while pointing to me.

"I came first, so i suppose you get first dibs here sis." Tara says

"No..that's okay, you can-" Taylor responds

"I insist," Tara says, grabbing my dick and pulling Taylor towards me. "You go first"

"Alright..." Taylor says

"Atta girl!" Tara says, grinning. "Besides, you can squeeze the girls some more."

I guide my dick into Taylor. she groans as it goes in, but the sound is quickly cut off by a kiss from Tara. Taylor responds by reaching out and shoving her hand in between Tara's legs. Tara releases Taylor's mouth from her own, and moans in pleasure. Taylor puts her face in between Tara's tits, licking both of the boobs on the edges. I continue thrusting into her, pushing her face into Tara's rack.

Tara places her hand on the back of Taylor's head, pushing Taylor's face further into her tits.

"Yes! Lick those titties baby! lick 'em while your pussy gets pounded!" Tara screams

Taylor stops teasing and just licking the edge of both of Tara's boobs, instead focusing on one, sucking and licking it, swirling her tongue around the nipple, kissing it passionately.

"shiittt!" Tara groans, throwing her head back. "Taylor, use that tongue! In fact..."

Tara gets down onto her hands and knees. she spreads her back legs, showing her pussy to me and Taylor.

"Lick this one sis!" Tara purrs

Taylor obeys, licking Tara's pussy up and down, placing her tongue lightly on Tara's pussy lips. Taylor looks at Tara and sees Tara's face turned back over her shoulder, her eyes half closed. Taylor slowly pushes her tongue into Tara's pussy, letting it sink in.

"oh yeah..." Tara groans

Taylor suddenly jabs her tongue inside of Tara's pussy. Tara's eyes open wide as Taylor licks the inside of her pussy, eating Tara's cunt, licking her g-spot. Tara's tongue lolled out of her mouth

"fuuuuckkk sis, you're amazing!" Tara moans

I speed up my thrusts, and Taylor groans into Tara's pussy, as I push my dick into Taylor's cunt over and over. Taylor bucks her hips against me, squealing as I pound her

"oh fuck... fuck me.. fuck me hard!" Taylor whimpers, the sounds muffled by Tara's snatch

Taylor arches her back as I reach down and rub her clit

"oh yes!" Taylor mewls, nipping at Tara's pussy. Tara's breath hitches.

Taylor flicks her tongue, eliciting a breathy whimper from Tara. Taylor laps at Tara's nub, her tongue slithering around it

"FUCK! SO GOOD! YES! I'M CUMMING " Tara screams, her juices slamming into Taylor like a tsunami

the bottom half of Taylor's face is drenches as Tara collapses to the ground. I fuck Taylor's pussy even harder, feeling my own orgasm approaching.

" you're... so...tight!" I groan

"Oh Jesus, Fuck me. Right there! Shit! Cumming!" Taylor screamed, spurting on my cock

I feel her walls pulse and clench, sending waves of electric pleasure rocketing through me as I cum.

I close my eyes and slip out of Taylor, who is panting and lying on the floor. I open my eyes again and see Tara standing up again.

"up for more?" Tara asks

"gimme a second." i say, gesturing to my now limp cock

"lemme help 'ya with that" she says, walking over to me, her tits bouncing with each step. she grabs my arm and pulls me over to the bed.

she leans down and kisses the tip of my dick and slowly slides it between her lips. i feel her hair brush my skin as she swirls her tongue around my head before pulling of of my cock. She engulfs it, going down to the base, almost pulling off and going back to the base all over again. i see Taylor stand up behind Tara.

"huh? where...oh. right."

" 'sup sis?" Tara says as she goes down and brushes her chin against my balls. She grins and starts going faster and faster, grabbing it with her hands and giving me a blowjob at the same time. Taylor walks over and sits on my stomach, fondling her own tits. Tara pulls off and I realize I'm hard again.

"there we go! you've still got gas in the tank! now, Taylor, you got the first ride, so I finally get some dick!" Tara says "now! Tay! go sit on his face! Taylor moves up and carefully drops her pussy onto my face. i can still look under her ass and see Tara positioned just over my cock she sinks down onto it.

"Fuck... I've been waiting for that." she moans.

Tara starts bouncing and I watch as her tits bounce up and down as my dick disappears into her, only to return moments later. I start to lick Taylor's pussy, feeling her moan as I delve into her. Tara goes faster, and i start thrusting up to meet her. Tara bites back a moan, and grabs her one of her own tits.

"Ohh yes! Your cock makes me feel so fucking good! Jesus! Hey sis! Turn around! Tara yells

Taylor rises off my face for a second and turns around. as soon as she does Tara grabs Taylor's tits and starts to fondle them.

"ooohh yes Tara! yes! Fuck!" Taylor groans

"you're welcome sis! Now pound my pussy Vey! Tara moans

I lick and nip at Taylor's cunt, getting a mewl every now and then, all the while watching Tara bounce on me and feel up Taylor. Tara speeds up her bounces some more, and closes her eyes, her face a mask of pure pleasure. suddenly Taylor starts humping my face, moaning.

"Fuck! Yes! I need to c-cum! Taylor groans, then a tidal wave of her juices comes down on my face. I lick it all up, savoring the sweet taste of her pleasure. she slides off my face.

"that was so hot sis! nice one! Tara coos, bouncing

I feel the wet heat of Tara's pussy bounce on me, as i reach up and knead her boobs causing her to throw her head back in pleasure.

"yes... harder..." Tara moans

"fuck! Jesus! right there! keep going! just like that!" she groan

i feel her arousal leaking out her pussy. she moans in pleasure as she bounces again and again.

"god! yes! almost there! Fuck!" Tara shouts, suddenly gripping my cock so tightly i can barely move. i feels as though my dick is trapped in a realm of softness and heat.

"fuck! cant last much longer! I groan

"don't...care. fuck... me!" Tara whispers and begins rubbing her clit vigorously.

I pull back with some effort and thrust in for a final time. she was slick with lubrication, but so tight it barely mattered. I lose control just as Tara cries out in pleasure and pinches her clit. she pants as her walls spasm, their contractions gripping me with incredible pressure.

I gasp and shudder as my own orgasm tears through me. her pussy is so tight i can barely move. i pant in time with the bursts of cum that are erupting from my cock. it felt like my dick and her pussy were in a contest to be in the same place at the same moment seemed to last forever. She gripped by torso with her thighs. i held my breath before Tara collapses on top of me,her tits pressing on me, my manhood still inside her. her weight pinning me down.

"Tara?" I ask

"what?"

"you're crushing m-" she cuts me off bit slamming her lips into mine, pressing me against the bed. i kiss back, before she rolls of me and lies on the floor for a second.

"alright Tay, help me up." she says

Taylor grabs her hand and lift's her up

"thanks sis."

"now, join us?" she asks, looking at me

"I won't join you." I say

"please?" Tara asks while looking at me with a pout and puppy eyes

"no."

"we'll be back if you change your mind. you know what will happen if you do." she says, winking and pulling up her shirt to flash me quickly "c'mon Taylor, lets go."

"but..."

"he'll come around. we just can't have him hurting anyone in the meantime"

they put on their clothes walk out of the room, locking the door behind them.


	5. Zara

**for those who don't remember, Zara is the 17th electric child, from the end of book 7.**

 **i know this chapter is kinda shit, maybe i'll update it later...**

* * *

i was pure electricity now, and there was one person from the elgen who i personally wanted to punish.

i zapped down in front of her nearly dead body. " lucky for you, i can change energy into matter now, and i'll heal you. I'm nicer than the elgen."

"i don't want your healing."Zara whispered

"too bad." i use my power to transform the rats and the bowl into energy, and then into healing Zara.

"you'l regret that." she said, standing up.

"do you remember how easily I nearly killed you last time?" i ask

"this'll be different."

"why?"

"because this time you cant surprise me."

in response, i turn to light and appear behind her.

"boo."

"Gah! how did you.."

"Tada. now, you almost caused a lot of suffering here, and i know just what to do to you."

"what?"

"i'm gonna fuck you until you cant walk."

"you wouldn't. you're a brainwashed sheep. even if you would, you cant get close to me. i'll absorb your powers."

"you'd be surprised at what i'll do to people who hurt my friends. and I've been getting more electric for 16 years. you can't fight me."

i turn into electricity and vaporize her shirt and designer jeans.

"hey! those were expensive!"

"oops, my bad."

she glares at me, her long legs and midriff exposed.

"now, will you take off those underwear, or will i have to get rid of those too?" i ask

"i hate you." she mutters, taking off her panties and bra

I move forward and penetrate her

"so tight." i say

she cries out as i start plowing her

i grab her tits and she groans

"oh, look whose enjoying it now."

"shut up and fuck me!"

i pump in and out as her dark hair bounces.

her ass twitches as she tries to get me to go faster. i pump into her g-spot and she instantly screams.

her walls clenched as she moaned. she seemed to pull me into her cunt.

"fuck me faster! harder!"

she started rubbing her clit vigorously

"fuck yes, fuck me, yes,almost there, please, uggghhh." she groaned

i continued ramming her as fast as i could

"ohh yes i'm gonna cum yes please! pound me with your huge dick! yes!" she moans

she looks over her shoulder at me and her jiggiling ass combined with the expression of lust on her face made me roar out as i came.


	6. McKenna

**another chapter! thanks to the two people who have reviewed this, this is their reward, so you guys better write more reviews if you want more chapters. enjoy! has lemons. takes place at the beginning of book two, when they were staying at Mitchell's house.**

* * *

"I just wanted to thank you again." I say

"what for?" McKenna asked

"for helping out in cell 25"

"you should be thanking Abigail for that."

"I have"

"well, you're welcome"

"is there anything you need help with, or any favors you want from me?"

"I'm good"

"you sure?"

"there is one thing..."

"what is it?"

"you could fuck me."

"what?"

"you could fuck me."

"like...now?"

"yeah."

"here?"

"In one of the spare bedrooms."

"really?"

"yes."

"but like... really?"

"YES."

"okay, okay i'll do it."

"good. Follow me." She says

she walks into an empty bedroom, and I follow her, admiring her long legs and shapely ass. she lies down on the bed and takes off her shirt, revealing that she has no bra on. her small, but perky tits are just the right size for her.

"now, come play with my boobs."

I walk over and start to fondle her boobs, putting a hand on each one. she moans when i touch them. I start to roll them, gently squeezing them. her melons are soft and warm.

"you have gorgeous tits." I say

"thank you."

I feel her nipple harden and pinch it. she groans in response. she groans as i slowly let my fingers sink into her tits. I lick one and she whimpers in pleasure. I probe the nipple with my tongue and she gasps, her tits rising into my face as she exhales. I suck on her nipple, hard.

"fuck! more! damn.. shit... Yes!" she moans

I swirl my tongue around, and squeeze her other boob. she trembles, and i slide my fingers off her tits and into her pussy. her breath hitches and i take this as a sign. i move take my fingers out and put my face into her dripping cunt. she cries out, and I lick her folds up and down. I feel a hand on the back of my head and she pushes my face into her tight snatch. I look up and see her eyes closed, her head thrown back in ecstasy, and her other hand on her boob. then she pushes my face back into her pussy, and this time i take the hint and stick my tongue inside her womanhood. i swirl it around and she groans. i move my hand up and rub her clit

"fuck me! yes! oh Micheal! Shit! cumming! Urgghh!" she moans, her dark hair splayed around her on the bed.

a wave of her juices flows onto my face, and i remove my head, panting.

"dick. in me. now." she orders

i slide off my pants and guide my erect dick into her waiting pussy. i penetrate her, and she sharply inhales. slowly, i slip my dick deeper into her, then slowly slide nearly out again.

"faster!" she pleads, still fondling her own tits

i move in and out, at a steady rhythm. her pussy is incredibly tight, incredibly wet, and felt like heaven. one of her hands snakes down and rubs her clit. her chest heaves and her moans get higher in pitch. she looks so sexy. i push my dick into her tight cunt and she squeals, pushing me into her with her legs.

"oh my god! your...ughhh...so..hard...fuck!" she groans

she rolls her hips into me, whimpering. i continue to pound her, as she rubs her clit faster and faster. my balls slap against her wonderful ass as she groans in pleasure. her shaved pussy is warm, soft, tight. and wet.

"stick your an into my tight, wet, cunt! yes! make me yours! fuck this slut till she cant walk! make me cum!" she cries

my dick flies in and out of her pussy as she throws her head back in pleasure, moaning. her body was covered in sweat, and her hair was splayed out on the bed. i grab her boobs and push them into her, eliciting a breathy groan. she gasp softly and i push into her again and again. i lean down and take her nipple into my mouth. she screams and i feel her warm, hard nipple as i lightly scrape it with my teeth.

"smack my ass!" she screams

i grab her beautiful ass, squeezing it. after a second, I slap her, feeling her ass jiggle slightly

"oh yes!" she groans "more!"

i jab my dick in and out of her tight, wet, warmth, slapping her ass and feeling it wriggle. i suck on her nipple and she rubs her clit, pushing me into her with her thighs.

"hey McKenna! where are you?" Abigail calls from downstairs

"S-stop! Abigail will hear -ohh!" she says before i interrupt her with a tongue over her nipple

"McKenna! are you in here?" Abigail says, knocking on the door

"Yes!" McKenna answers shakily

"Want to go get donuts with me and Taylor?"

"N-no thanks!"

"are you okay?"

"i'm- oh-" She says, before i slap cut her off with another slap

"you're what?"

"F-fine!"

"you sure?"

"y-yup"

"okay"

McKenna digs her fingernails into the bed, moaning as i pound her

"you asshole! she could have- FUCK!" I slap her ass again

"you liked it."

"shut up and pound me, you kinky bastard. pound me with your _long_ , _hard_ cock. Make me drip cum like a whore!"

i slap her again, getting a loud moan from her. her breasts bounce with every breath she takes. I pound her harder, and her soft ass feels amazing.

"give it to me!" SLAP! "god yes!" SLAP! "fuck me!" SLAP!

i push in and out faster and faster. her mouth is in a perfect O, one hand on her own clit, rubbing it as fast as she could, the other on one of her tits, squeezing it with everything she had.

"Deeper!"

i push in again, feeling her pussy clench around me. her wall tighten and she writhes in pleasure. she screams as her g-spot is pounded and her nipple is sucked on. i slap her ass and it jiggles seductively. she squeezes her boob harder and she grips the bed, moaning.

"where do you want it?"

"In... My...Fucking...Cunt!"

i slap her again and roar as i cum, releasing into her tight pussy. she screams and her juices flood out.

we hear a moan from behind us. I turn around to see...

* * *

 **Ohhhhh! a cliffhanger! better review if you want to see what happens! the review button. it's right bellow this! you don't even have to login! but if you do login, i might thank you in the AN at the beginning of the next chapter! am i coming on to strong here? I just really want reviews.**

 **"well if you want reviews maybe you should write more, or improve your earlier chapters or maybe-"**

 **Shut up Kyle! this is my authors note, not yours!**

 **"my name isn't-"**

 **Shut up Kyle!**


	7. McKenna and Abigail

**well, I got my reviews, so I suppose it's time to make good on that cliffhanger. thanks guest, guest, anonymous, and anonymous. that worked so well, I might do it again. not this chapter though. I need to reward you guys somehow. Sorry for this taking so long, but it was a long chapter, and I wrote it over several days. firelflame1127, thanks for...favoriting? favoring? I'm gonna go with favoriting, even though Kyle says it's not a word.**

 **"that was the autocorr-"**

 **Shut up Kyle! now where was I? oh yeah. Sorry for bitching about reviews, but I only need to get 3 more internet points to achieve the status of Trash Panda. Thanks for reading. you should probably read the previous chapter to get an idea of how this one starts, so if you haven't yet... go do that. Contains lemons and yuri (I thinks that's what girl X girl is called).**

 **"you could always google it if-"**

 **Shut up Kyle! now, some of you readers may be wondering what all this Kyle business is. It's a way for me to deflect criticism away from myself by doing something called lamp-shading. This is where I make a joke out of a legitimate problem with my story. This way, nobody will criticize me for having a problem in my story, because it's all part of a joke. This keeps me from having to actually fix the problem. also, it's kind of my catchphrase.**

 **"isn't you pointing out the lamp-shading also lamp-"**

 **Shut up Kyle. and yes. yes it is. sorry for the long intro, but I wanted to stretch that cliffhanger tension out for as long as possible. anyway,** **without further ado, here is the continuation:**

* * *

We hear a moan from behind us. I turn around to see Abigail, her face flushed. her pants and panties are on the floor, and her pussy just has a small blond landing strip over it. it is also very wet.

"Wha- when did you come in here?" I ask her

"a few minutes ago. I came to give McKenna a Donut, but when I came in I saw... that." Abigail answers

"Why are your pants on the floor?" McKenna asks

"because, it was... pretty hot." Abigail answers, blushing even more and avoiding our eyes.

"so you just...started playing with yourself?" I ask

Abigail nods shamefully

"I say we fuck her." McKenna whispers in my ear

"what?" I ask

"why not, she's clearly into it, I just suggested it, so I am, and Judging by that," She points to my hard dick "I'd say you are too."

"alright." I say

"okay, Abigail, we've decided on your punishment. come over here and watch me suck Micheal's cock." McKenna says

"Huh?"

"you know what I said."

"b-but-."

"And don't start rubbing yourself, or we stop." McKenna adds

"okay..." Abigail says

McKenna comes towards me and gently licks my head, running her tongue over my slit. I flinch at this slight touch. she repeats this over and over, making my already hard cock throb. next she licks up and down my shaft, giving the tip a gentle kiss when she reaches the top. she repeats this a few times before pressing her mouth deeper on my dick. now her lips fully connect, instated of just her tongue. I feel their wetness as they surround my head. she swirls her tongue around my head. I groan quietly and McKenna giggles. I can feel the vibrations as they come up her throat. next she takes about half an inch more in. God, it was so warm. I groan again, and she pulls off, grinning at Abigail. she then goes back down on me, taking in about 4 inches before slowly pulling back to the tip. once at the tops, she moves back down again, bobbing her head.

"Throat fuck me!" She says, pulling off and opening her mouth wide. I grab her head, and slowly place my cock in her mouth. I gently push it down her throat. When I hit the back, I pull out and hump her face again. it has a completely different feel than her pussy. I speed up, humping her faster and harder than before. Abigail's eyes are wide and she keeps slowly moving a hand to her pussy before remembering and moving it away again. I feel my end coming closer and speed up, pumping in and out of McKenna's face.

"cumming" I groan

"nnghhgdhffllbrb" McKenna says before pulling off to try again "on my face! I have an idea."

jets of cum spurt out of my cock, covering McKenna's face.

"nice. Hey Abigail, your reward for resisting the urge is you get to come help me clean this off my face.

Abigail stands up and walks over to McKenna

"how?" Abigail asks

in response, McKenna starts making out with Abigail. Abigail quickly responds, kissing McKenna back just as intensely. I start to Jack off to this hot lesbian fuckfest. Abigail licks the cum off of McKenna's face sensually, pushing her naked body into McKenna. the girls' tits push against each other, and they moan into one another's mouths. Abigail moves down and starts to lick McKenna's nipple, while kneading the other boob. they flop onto the bed and McKenna gets up briefly before sitting on Abigail's face.

"lick my pussy babe!" McKenna orders sultrily

"will you lick mine?" Abigail asks

McKenna bends down and buries her face in Abigail's cunt, flicking her tongue in and out of Abigail's pussy. Abigail groans

"lick my pussy, or I'll stop" McKenna says

Abigail frantically probes McKenna's pussy, and McKenna groans. the two 69 and McKenna flicks her tongue, and Abigail whimpers. Abigail jabs her tongue into McKenna's g-spot and Mckenna stops licking Abigail's cunt to throw her head back and moan, enjoying the other girl lapping at her tight snatch. Abigail's tongue slithers around McKenna's nub.

"so good! fuck! Cumming!" McKenna squeals

McKenna juices flow into Abigail's open mouth.

"now, time to give Micheal a Blowjob." McKenna says after recovering

"both of us?" Abigail asks

"yes."

"at the same time?"

"yes."

Abigail reluctantly places her small hand on the base of my cock. McKenna licks the underside of my shaft, from the top of Abigail's hand to the bottom of my tip. I look down and see them both working on my cock. it's amazingly hot. Abigail starts to suck my head, so McKenna moves to licking the sides. they continue like this for a few moments before McKenna rises to kiss me, while Abigail engulfs my dick. I kiss McKenna back hungrily, before reaching out to grab her beautiful tits. I move over to the bed, never breaking contact with the girls. McKenna continues making out with me for a minute before breaking off. she stands over me and I get a good view of the Chinese girl's vagina. Abigail continues sucking my dick, and then McKenna she sits on me. I breath in the smell of her arousal before slowly easing into my tongue lapping.

my arms are wrapped around McKenna's legs, and I can barely hear the faint breathy whispers she is making, although they are just loud enough that I know she is making them. I slap McKenna's ass and she squeals in pleasure. Abigail speeds up, bobbing faster and faster. McKenna begins humping my face.

"fuck yes! lick me babe!" Mckenna groans

suddenly, I feel Abigail get off of my cock.

"stop it! this is unfair bullshit!" she yells. she stamps her foot in frustration and her titties bounce as she does.

"what is?" I try to say, but McKenna's ass muffles it, so it sounds more like "whump if?"

"I haven't gotten to cum yet! I can't take it anymore!"

"then do something that will let you cum." I say, although it is once again muffled

I then feel the tight hotness of Abigail's sheath, in stark contrast to the room. she bounces on me and I hear her moans. I continue lapping at McKenna's clit, although it is harder to concentrate on pleasuring her while Abigail fucks me as hard as she can.

"More. fucking more!" Abigail groans as she gets pounded.

Abigail's not playing the submissive role anymore, now she's grinding into me as we fuck. McKenna's taste combined with Abigail's touch is heavenly, and I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out.

suddenly, McKenna's thighs squeeze in on my head.

"fucking eat me!" McKenna demands

I comply and delve into her fleshy pink folds, playing with her clit. I slap her again and she whimpers

"Jesus Christ I'm gonna fucking -ugghh- cum again!" McKenna moans

Her wetness floods out of her and onto my face, although she hugged my head with her thighs harder, killing my air. I hold my breath and wait for her to recover from her orgasm. Abigail keeps bouncing on me, her tightness all around my dick. My head swims from lack of oxygen and surplus of pleasure. I clench Mckenna's leg, trying to signal that i can't breath. unfortunately she is still trembling and too entrenched in her orgasm to notice or care. Meanwhile, Abigail keeps riding my dick as fast and hard as she can. i slap McKenna's ass again to get her attention, and she finally responds, getting off me and rising up slightly, keeping her pussy over my once more. air reaches my lungs and i gasp. I am now able to see Abigail and, she is quickly rising up my dick and slamming down onto again, repeating this process as quickly as she can. one of her boobs flops up and down as her momentum flips with each bounce, and the other is being squeezed by Abigail while she rides me.

"Nail my fucking twat! ohhhh!" Abigail cries

I continue pounding her, and I can feel every inch of her wet pussy. she rubs her we clit with her other hand as she bounces on my dick. then McKenna moves again, getting a doggystyle like position over me, with her pussy in McKenna's face and her face over mine.

"like me like you used to at the academy Abby!" McKenna says

I start to ponder this information, but I am quickly cut off by a kiss from McKenna, whose pussy is being licked once again. I pound Abigail while she licks at McKenna's delicious essence. I make out with McKenna again, the Asian's dark hair falling around my head.

"Fuck my pussy! mmmm! Fuck it harder!" Abigail squeals in between licks.

Abigail bounces on my rock hard cock swirling her tongue around McKenna's clit in time with my thrusts. McKenna whimpers and rests her head on my chest, unable to concentrate on anything except her own pleasure. I feel Abigail's cunt throb as she eats McKenna out.

"mmmm yes! you're so.. hggnn.. Fierce! Fuck me!" Abigail says, her tongue deep in McKenna's Pussy

McKenna's boobs are pushed into my chests, and i love their feel. Abigail's pussy is amazingly tight and Wet. Abigail explores McKenna's pussy, lapping at her arousal juices.

"oh fuck! lick me! god yes! right fucking there!" McKenna whimpers

i move my hands and cup McKenna's tits, kneading them. Abigail speeds up her licks as well.

"oh yes! fondle my titties! god yes! lick me Abby! Shit! oh- OH! fuck me baby girl! lick me right there! yeah! YES!" McKenna groans, lifting her face to make out with me afterwards. she presses her lips firmly into mine. Abigail moves her hand of her clit and slaps McKenna's ass. McKenna squeals and, I squeeze her tits. her juices rush out of her pussy in a tidal wave of pleasure. she collapses onto of me. I moan and thrust up into Abigail harder than i had before. Abigail quickly cums all over my dick, releasing all of her arousal on me as her walls clench. the blonde girl flops onto the bed, exhausted. I go to sleep, with McKenna nuzeled in my arms, and Abigail right behind me.


	8. Cassy

**Hey guys, sorry this took me so long. Takes place when they are at Christmas ranch, while Micheal and Taylor are broken up. If They Hadn't met Cassy by then, well, they have in this story. I don't know. it's been a while since i read the books. Anyway, without further ado...**  
 **"Hey! You Forgot to ask for Reviews." Oh yeah! Review please! I Mean... Shut Up Kyle!**

I walked out of the building where i slept. It was fairly warm outside. I started on the path, no real destination in mind.  
"Hey Micheal! What are you doing?" Asks a voice. I Turn and see Cassy walking down the trail towards me. She is wearing a pink shirt, a hiking backpack and skinny jeans.  
"I dunno." I Reply.  
"Wanna go on a walk with me? I have something I want to show you." She says "Okay." I answer. She Turns and walks along a trail, and I follow her. After about ten minutes of walking we arrive at a ledge. looking out, it's scenic and beautiful."  
"this is my favorite spot on the ranch." She proudly proclaims.  
"It's a nice view." I say. Cassy sits down on the ledge, and gestures for me to do the same. I sit next to her. the air is crisp.  
"I heard about you and Taylor." She says. I don't reply. "I mean, if she broke up with you, who needs her?" She continues. "I wouldn't break up with you, you know."  
"thanks." I say. "I Wouldn't break up with you either."  
"Awww! That's so sweet! Thanks!" Cassy says. She pulls some pillows out of her backpack.  
"Thought we might want these." She says, laying down on one and handing me the other. I Follow her example, laying down. We lay in silence for a few minutes, looking up at the clouds.  
Cassy moves her hand over mine.  
"what are you doing?" I ask her "Um, holding hands with you? isn't it obvious?" She asks "yeah, i know, but why?"  
"'cuase i'm into you, dummy. Couldn't you tell that from the flirting?"  
"I thought it was playful!"  
"it can be playful and serious at the same time."  
"that doesn't make sense."  
"it makes perfect sense."  
"how?"  
"like this." Cassy leans over and kisses me. Her lips are soft and wet and warm. The world fades as our lips lock. after a few seconds, she reluctantly pulls away.  
"it does make sense." I say "told 'ya" Cassy says, grinning. "Now, take off my shirt." She adds.  
I grap the hem of her shirt and raise it up. she lifts her arms and the shirt slips off. her bra is a simple cotton white one. she reaches back and unclasps it.  
"now fondle me." Cassy orders.  
"yes ma'am."  
I knead her soft fleshy globes. her little pink nipples are hard and perky. her tits have almost no sag, but flop around my hands warmly when i raise them. they're firm, but not too firm.  
I continue squeezing them, feeling my fingers sink into her breasts as my palm brushes her nipples.  
"mmmm... fuck yes... just like that.." she purrs huskily. I pinch one of her niples gently, applying pressure. Cassy throws her haed back and moans, melting from the pleasure. she squeezes her eyes closed in escasty. her boobs have little bumps on them right around the nipples, soft ridges, but otherwise they're smooth. i roll her tits in my hands, gently squeezing.  
"ohhhh...damn...shit...more... please suck on...hhhgggnn...them... fuck..." Cassy whimpers softly as i play with her tits. I comply with her order and latch my mouth around one of her nipples, feeling the flesh of her breast with my tongue. she writhes as I slowly spiral my tongue towards her nipple, as though it is being pulled in. I finaly roll my tongue over nipple and she gasps. I inhale slowly, keeping my lips locked on her tits. the suction increases as Cassy reaches behind me and grabs the back of my head, pushing my face into her beautifull breasts. Cassy moans and spouts profainty, but quietly, softly, in way that is much more genuine than anything you find in porn videos. It's adorable. Suddenly, she releases my head,  
and I take a deep breath after I move away from her tits.  
"that was incredible. looks like my pants are stained though. take 'em off for me?" She asks "gladly." I answer I unzip her pants and slide them off of her long legs. then I take off her panties.  
"Wanna sixty-nine?" Cassy asks me "fuck yeah." I say I lay down ontop of Cassy and begin to lick her fleshy pink folds. she moans into my dick and wraps her lips around it. I flick my tongue up and down, lapping at her clit. she swirls her tongue around my dick, breathing on it heavily. I softly push my tongue into her pussy.  
"mmm..fuck yeah...please..." Cassy moans, but it comes out more like "mmm... fump yeh... pleaf..."  
she wriggles her ass as she takes my dick in to the base, deepthroating it. she stays down on it for 10,15,20 seconds, sucking on my cock vigirously as i swirl my tongue around her wet,warm, womanhood. Cassy comes up, squeezing my head with her lips. I continue licking at her pussy, and the smell of her juices is strong. Cassy bobs her head on my cock, and i can feel her tits bouncing against my stomach as she does. I jab my tongue into her g-spot and she inhales sharply.  
"hovee fit... morf.. oh! Micoff...morf." Cassy whimpers, writhing in pleasure as i lap my tongue at her nub. She speeds up, and i do the same. before long she whimpers and spouts a soft,  
steady stream of profanity as her juices leak onto my tongue. I lick them all up, and get off Cassy. "wow. anyone ever tell you you're amazing at licking pussy?" Cassy says "yeah, taylor said that."  
"well now she's missing out. What position you wanna start with?"  
"doggy?"  
"alright."  
She gets down on all fours and looks back at me, pure lust in her eyes. i penetrate her, feeling her warm juicy pussy swallow my cock. her tongue lolls out as I fuck her. Cassy moans and whimpers as i pound her.  
"mmmm... fuckk... i need you... I've been waiting.. hggnn...fucking...forever for...this." Cassy huskily moans her tits swing low, and unobstructed as I push my dick in and out of her wet folds. Cassy's pussy is so tight i can barely move while in her, but i manage. She raises her ass high in the air as she whimpers in pleasure. I speed up, going in faster and faster. soon she looks back at me, and Cassy's eyes are filled with ecstasy. she stands up, grabbing my back and pushing me deep into her so i don't slip out as she does.  
"what are you doing?" I ask, but Cassy doesn't answer. she pushes me down gently, placing a soft hand on my chest. i lay down and cassy starts bouncing on my dick.  
"i'm in..Fuckkkk...control now." Cassy moans, grinning. Her tits sway in hypnotic circles as she rises and falls on my cock. i reach up and grab one and it is just as soft and sexy as before.  
"oh Cassy!"I moan. The blonde girl's soft curves go up and down and up and down as she rides me like her life depends on it. My cock goes into her g-spot as she bounces, and she wimpers.  
"how long have you wanted this? be honest." Cassy asks, softly groaning "since i met you." I say, punctuating each word with a thrust. I place my other hand on her hip as she throws her head back in pleasure.  
"y'know, you're...hgg... tighter than...fucking..tay... ...ugghhh...Taylor." I tell her.  
"good to know." Cassy says, grinning. I grab her thighs, and stand up, holding her up as she continues to bounce on me. I walk over to tree and lean against it. she keeps bouncing, having only stuttered for a second before throwing herself into it just as vigorously as before. My head is now at just the right height to suck on her tits, so thats what i do. I atempt to slowly pleasure her with my tongue like i did before, but her bouncing is so fast i end up just licking all over her tit and nipple. i don't think she minds. her pussy is slick with her sweat and arousal, and i feel my end approaching.  
"your pussy is a different texture then Taylor's too." I say, panting between each word.  
"fuckk...is...it...goddamn...better?" Cassy asks, barely able to get the words out.  
"yeah...Cassy..." I say, barely holding in my cum. she speeds up even more, and i moan "Cassy..can't..hold..fucckk..it...going to cum!" I say "cum! cum in me! fucck yes! shit! ugghh!" she moans. I Roar with pleasure as my juices flow out of my cock and into the sexy blonde in my arms. her cum rushes out of her pussy as she moans loudly. after a few seconds of this, i flop to the ground, Cassy on top of me.  
" . ." Cassy says, and i nod. We lay together for a few minutes, before we head back toward the ranch.

 **Okay, i still have some authors notes, I just didn't put them at the beginning because i didn't want you guys to wait any longer.**  
 **"that's inconsis-"**  
 **Shut up Kyle! anyway, the upcoming projects are:**  
 **Something on The Reckoners series**

 **Something on The evil librarians series**

 **something on The Skyward series**

 **another chapter of this**

 **another chapter of the nyxia fic.**  
 **write which one you want in the reviews.**  
 **"you're still begging for revie-"**  
 **Shut up Kyle.**


	9. Taylor 2

**New Chapter! Yay! Thanks to "Michael Vey" For Leaving A Review That Got me Off my Lazy ass to write this. "you write these sitting- "**

 **Shut up Kyle! Takes place after the 7th book. Anyway, R &R if you enjoy, now lets read!**

* * *

I Opened the door to Taylor's and my bedroom. I could tell Taylor was under the covers, and seemed to be moving around quite a bit.

"Oh damn. Oh fuck. Shit. Fuck Me! God Yes!" Taylor moans. I walk up to the bed silently, then quickly pull the blanket off of her. She shrieks, and her cheeks turn scarlet. She's wearing a plain white shirt and bedazzled skinny jeans. Her let hand is on her tit, but she quickly takes it off. Her other hand is in her pants, but she hastily removes that one as well.

"Umm..Hi Michael. I was just..." She Says Nervously.

"fingering yourself?" I ask, Amused.

"Well...Yes." Taylor admits, turning her head away from me anxiously.

"Mind If I join in?" I ask

"what?" She says, surprised.

"it feels better when you have someone else do it for you. At least for guys." I explain.

"I know, I was-"

"Relax Tay. I'm Just teasing. Mostly."

"mostly?"

"If you want me to do it for you i'm totally up for that." I tell her.

"well... Alright. Just let Me..." She Trails off as she wriggles out of her jeans. She's wearing tight boyshorts with a heart on them underneath. She quickly Slips out of those too, and i can see her pussy is totally shaved, and wet from her fingering. I reach down and slide two fingers into Taylor's pink, fleshy folds. She whimpers softly, and it's the most adorable sound I can imagine at that moment. I slowly push them in and out of her tight snatch, and she trembles. I speed up shortly thereafter, and Taylor begins to play with her tits again. we go on like this for a few moments before I add another finger.

"oh Jesus. Right there. Shit... Cunt..Hgggnn.." She Purrs breathily. I add another finger finger and Taylor moans again, Louder. She reaches up with both arms and grabs me, pulling me down onto her. My Hand slips out of her pussy as she does this, but I quickly put it back in. She jams her Lips onto mine, running her fingers through my hair. I speed up, Pumping my fingers into her with as much speed as i can muster. She arcs her back, and her cum flows onto my hand.

"Thanks. Want me to return the favor?" Taylor asks, after recovering from her intense orgasm

"yeah." I answer. She slips my pants off, and tugs my boxers down my legs. my erect cock springs out, and Taylor wraps her soft hand around it. She pushes a few strands of her hair out of her eyes and then begins to jerk me off. She Tugs gently on me, her eyes glued to my dick. her small fingers slowly slip from my head to my base, over and over.

"like this?" she asks, grinning

"god yes." I reply

Taylor's soft hands caress my cock, and she gazes at it with her beautiful brown eyes. She slides her hand up and down my hard rod. She varies the pressure on my cock, gripping hard at the base, and soft at the head. it feels incredible. She leans toward, until it's inches from her face.

"Want a suck?" She asks seductively.

"Always."

she wraps her warm lips around my dick and swirls her tongue around my head. she hums as she slips down to the middle of the shaft. Taylor than begins to bob her head on my cock. _D_ _amn_ that girl is sexy. She strokes me with her right hand as her left fondles my balls.

"Oh Fuck. Fuck.. Fucking Shit. Taylor... Oh God..." I Moan. In Response she bobs faster, causing my breath to hitch. The hand on my balls flies to Taylor's pussy, and my adorable little brunette begins to rub herself. She moans into my cock sexily and i know i cant take it much longer. I pull out of her mouth and begin stroking to Taylor's ecstasy filled eyes, tight teen twat, and incredible curves. Taylor barely seems to notice for a moment, but quickly realizes what i have in mind.

"No! This Is a New Shirt!" Taylor cries, Before Quickly jumping into Action and Engulfing my cock once more. I Shoot My hot streams of cum down her throat. her eyes water with exertion as she fights her gag reflex. After i Finish cumming She releases my cock and Glares at me.

"You Almost Came on my shirt!" She complains.

"Well, we better take it off to ensure it doesn't happen again" I say. She continues to glare at me, but takes off her shirt. She's not wearing anything underneath.

"you're lucky i'm so horny right now."

"that I am."

"oh, Just fuck me already."

"yes ma'am."

I penetrate her tight snatch, and she melts. her long brown hair makes a halo around her as she groans.

"godamn...so horny...Now!" she pants, eyes squeezed shut from pleasure. her soft little titties bounce around as i slam into her over and over. I can feel every bit of her tight cunt.

"oh Michael! So Big! You Fill Me up so Good!" She screams. Taylor pushes her pelvis to meet my thrusts. My hands wander onto the petite girl's rack as she moans.

"Oh Jesus! Fucking Fuck! Damn!" Taylor Moans Loudly. Her hands grab my wrists and push me into her beautiful boobs. I Plow her as hard and fast as i can. her pussy is incredible. I feel my orgasm mounting. I knead Taylor's tits and she spouts a steady stream of Profanity as her walls constrict around me. The incedible tight warmpth of Taylor's wet cunt makes me cum, and I send Several Loads into her.

"we have got to do that more often hon." Taylor says.


	10. An and poll for next girl

**Alright, so this is different. Sorry if you thought was a real chapter, but no. it's not. it's an authors note. Who do you want next for the chapter in this story? It's a poll. Who do you want to be in this next? I'll write a chapter for it once it's done, and that chapter will be probably be finished within a week of this poll's completion, so vote if you want your idea up next. All poll replies are valuable, And i don't have many readers, so there's a fair chance that your vote will be like... 1/5th or more of the total votes!**  
 **"I want Taylor!"**

 **Shut up Kyle! As i was saying before i was so rudely interrupted... -be like... 1/5th or more of the total votes! Except for Kyle's vote. Kyle's vote doesn't matter. But yours does! so vote! To access poll, click on my profile. poll results can only be imputed by people with accounts. If you want to input results but don't have an account, put your reply in the review below, and i will manually add it. this poll will be open from now until sometime from Oct-31 to Nov-9. I haven't deiced yet. To review, use the box bellow and put in a name and put the review in the box. i will also put in any unfulfilled requests from past reviews.**


	11. Poll results & next chapter

**"Alright, so I'm gonna be writing this chapter you guys, because the TEDW (the usual author) is doing no nut November, so he can't write fanfics of this nature right now. I don't own this, read and review, the review box is under the story, don't like don't read, contains lemons, disclaimers, blah blah blah. Oh yeah, and thanks to guy who didn't hate me, Audengraham. The poll results are-**

' _C'mon, I wanna know, just-'_ **Shut up Chad! Now, the poll results are-"**

 **Kyle! Get off my computer! Fuckin' Kyle. Always using my shit. Anyway, the poll results are as follows:**

 **Tessa: 2 votes**

 **Meiwa (That native chick from the start of Battle of the ampere): 2 votes**

 **Kylee: 2 votes**

 **Taylor: 2 votes**

 **Tara: 1 vote**

 **Abigail** **: 1 vote**

 **Big ol' orgy: 1 vote**

 **So... Those aren't too conclusive. however, I've decided on this order for the coming chapters, with reasons for the order in parentheses, and me asking for suggestions in brackets:**

 **1: Tessa and Meiwa (because I haven't done either of them before, and because they can be done together pretty easily.)**

 **2\. Kylee (because I haven't done her before) [maybe with another girl, not sure yet. If you would prefer her alone or with another girl, say so in a review]**

 **3\. Taylor** **again [you guys have any ideas for making her next chapter less vanilla? I don't want it to get repetitive. If you do, you know where to put them.]**

 **4\. Orgy. ( because I haven't written an orgy scene before, and I want to)**

 **"Wait, you want to write an orgy scene, or you want an orgy sce-"**

 **Shut up Kyle! Both.** *clears throat pretentiously*

 **5.** **Abigail [once again, any suggestions on decreasing repetitiveness would be appreciated]**

 **6\. Tara**

 **Keep in mind that this list is just a draft, and may change based on basically anything, or for no reason. But as of right now, this is the plan. Okay, so that was quite the long winded author's note, but we are now ready for the chapter! enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up in a grass hut. It had thatch roofing, and wooden walls. I panicked momentarily, before I remembered where I was. I was in the village of those native guys. I sat up, looking out the door of the hut. I figured I might as well see if I could figure out how to get back to my friends. As I began to walk out, I passed a teen girl who locked to be one of the natives. She had black hair, brown skin, and was fairly petite. She wore a wrapping of several leaves around her breasts, and a skirt made of a rough cloth. Her midriff was exposed.

"Excuse me? where am I?" I asked her

"Wo bu Mingbai Ni."

"I don't speak that language"

"Wo bu hu shuo yingyu"

"My name is Micheal" I said slowly, pointing to my chest

"Ni she Miak'el ma?"

"Yes."

"Wo shi Meiwa" She said, pointing to herself.

"Your name is Meiwa?"

"Shi."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"zai zhe'er dengzhe." Meiwa said, and then she left.

"Did do something wrong?" I asked her

"Liu zai zhe" She said, pointing to the hut.

"You want me to stay in the hut?"

"qu nali" She said. I walked into the hut and shrugged. She nodded, and walked away. I waited in the hut for a few minutes when she came back, leading a girl with red hair by the hand.

"zhe shi tai'sha. Tai hui jiang yingyu." Meiwa told me

"Still don't understand that."

"don't worry, I do. sort of." The redheaded girl said. "I'm Tessa. She said 'this is Tessa. She speaks English'"

"how do you understand them?" I asked Tessa

"I've been living with them for a few years now. You tend to pick up on things."

"Okay. Can you tell me where I am?"

"In the jungle. In Peru. don't know much more than that. I don't think they do either." Tessa told me.

"I need to get home to my friends."

"Yeah, good luck with that. I've been here for years, and have had no good opportunities to get back to the mainland."

"Wait, so you weren't born here?'

"Do I look like a south american native?"

"No, I guess not."

"Well, I might be your chance to escape! I have these powers, and-"

"I know."

"You... Know?"

"I know. I can sense them. they're really strong."

"how can you sense them?"

"Because I have them to. You ever met Nichelle?" I nodded." I do the opposite of her thing. I make powers stronger."

"So you can amplify my powers, and we can escape!"

"Escape? We're not captives of the Amarraca-"

"the who now?'

"This tribe. We're not their captives, we can leave any time we want. but we can't survive the jungle."

"I can shock anything that tries to hurt us!"

"all night? Every night? For a week? With the Elgen on our tail, which they are, if you're out here."

"I-"

"You need to rest. You need to heal. We'll wait for opportunity, or at least make the best of our situation."

"But my friends!"

"they can probably take care of themselves, because they have powers too, don't they?"

"How did you-?"

"Sensed it when they came through here earlier. you have to calm down, lay back down on the bed, and let Meiwa here administer some healing salve to you."

"but-"

"No buts. The time will come. Just calm down."

"Okay." I reluctantly said

"Good. I'l stay in here in case you need any more translation." Tessa said

"zenmelijao?" Asked meiwa

"Ta mingbai." Tessa told her. Then Tessa sat down, leaning against the wall. She pulled a knife and a fruit from somewhere, and then began peeling the fruit. She gestured at me to go to the bed. I did, sitting back down in the bed.

"Tang xia." Meiwa Said. I glanced at Tessa for help.

"Lay down." Tessa said without looking up. I lied down.

"bu, xian tuo diao ni de chenshan." Meiwa told me

"Take of your shirt." Tessa supplied, before I could even ask.

"I'm not doing that." I told her

"You have to. She needs to put the salve on there." Tessa told me. I begrudgingly took off my shirt and tossed it in the corner. I felt awkward. Meiwa began lathering some sort of salve on my shoulders, going down my body. I looked up at her and saw the undersides of her boobs, Because the wrap only covered from the sides. I Thought about telling her, but she couldn't understand me, and I didn't want to make things awkward with Tessa by asking her to say something. That wrap must have been pretty sturdy though, because those things looked a lot bigger from the inside. Meiwa continued rubbing the salve on my chest, and ,although it may have just been my imagination, I think she slowed down when she went over my abs. She got to where my pants started, and she put her hands around the side of them, starting to pull them off.

"Hey! stop that!" I told her. She stopped, looking at me questioningly.

"She needs to get down there too, smart guy." Tessa told me.

"I'm not letting her... see my..."

"Your dick? Well, you better, or it's gonna hurt like a bitch tomorrow, and the next month or so after that." she said.

"Ugh! Fine. Continue." I told Meiwa. she stared blankly

"jixu." Tessa said. Meiwa slid off my pants, and then my underwear. she looked at my dick for a moment, then began rubbing my outer thighs with the salve. I kept looking at her, her pretty face fixed on the task at hand. She then did the other thigh. Next she got to work on my inner thighs, unintentionally teasing me. I did my hardest to stay my softest. I had to think of something! Taylor! Wait no! Taylor's hot as fuck! Nichelle! I thought of Nichelle, and Meiwa moved to the other side. Next she wrapped her hand around my cock, and all thoughts of anyone else, as well as any hope I had of not getting a boner, went out the window. Meiwa slid her hand to the top, and my already semi-hard boner stiffened to full mast. I stared at Meiwa's rack.

"Whatcha' got there?" Tessa asked, looking over her fruit, with an amused smirk on her face.

"fuck off."

"I would, but it looks like you want first dibs."

"She's touching it! What am I supposed to do?"

"Do you want my honest advice?"

"Probably not."

"Too bad. I say fuck her."

"really?"

"yeah, man. She has a total crush on you. She kept coming to see you when you were unconscious-"

"that's kind of creepy" I interjected.

"Shut up. She volunteered to do this, specifically. And, I Know that you can see her rack, You're not exactly discreet with the staring, And trust me. It's bigger than it looks under there."

"how would you know?"

"there are no private residences. There's a boy's and a girl's. And believe me, that girl's got one of the best." Tessa told me. At this point, Meiwa was done applying the salve to my cock, and was moving to my lower legs.

"wait! maybe... could you do my dick some more? Please?" I asked Meiwa. She wavered, unsure of what I wanted.

"gei ta da shouqiang" Tessa said. Meiwa blushed and tried to suppress a smile. Meiwa wrapped her hand around my shaft and slowly began jerking me off.

"What did you say?" I asked Tessa.

" I said 'Give him a Handjob.'"

"How do you know the word for handjob?"

"girl's gotta eat."

"Wait, so... Ew! Ew!" I said. Tessa grinned evilly. Meiwa sped up her hand, and began cupping my balls with the other. Her south american face was a cute pout of concentration. She continued jerking me off, using long hard strokes that went from my base to my head.

"gei ta kan ni de da shanque" Tessa chimed in. Meiwa released my dick.

"What'd you say?" I asked

" I told her to 'Show off her tits.'" Tessa said. Meiwa undid her leaf wrappings, and WOW. If she wore a bra, I'd say she had about DD-cups, which, on her petite teen frame, looked MASSIVE.

"What did I tell you?" Tessa asked, grinning. "gei ta yige shanque" she said to Meiwa. Meiwa blushed and shook her head. "Rugbo ni bu yuanyi wo qu" Tessa said

"bu, ni bu hui." Meiwa answered. Tessa put her arms over her head, and she began to take off her shirt. She wore no bra, and soon her creamy skin and erect pink nipples were out in the jungle air.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Calling her bluff." Tessa replied. She walked over to my bed, and knelt down of the left side of my bed. she leaned over me and put her boobs around my cock. she started sliding them up and down on my dick. I don't know if it was practice or natural talent, but I loved it. Her tits were so soft, and they felt amazing as they rubbed my cock.

"jiaru hai wei shi bu wan." Tessa said to Meiwa. The sexy Peruvian teen bit her lip, looking from my face to my cock. After a few moments of deliberation, She came over and knelt on my right side. she wrapped her big beautiful boobs around my dick. I thrust my cock between both pairs of boobs, and the feeling of their soft flesh rubbing against my dick was heavenly. Meiwa was smiling shyly, and Tessa had a mischievous grin on her ginger face. Tessa began to suck on the head of my cock as it slid in between her voluptuous curves. Her warm, wet mouth felt wonderful around my dick. Meiwa sped up, and her amazingly large boobs bounced on the flesh around my cock. I could feel the cum building in my cock.

"I'm... Cumming... soon." I managed to spit out between moans. Meiwa's smile grew, and the sexy native teen pulled Tessa's head off my cock. Then Meiwa mashed her lips onto Tessa, the two girls making out sexily. Tessa and Meiwa leaned into each other, each pushing her tits into the others, and squeezing my dick between them. The physical and visual stimulation was amazing, and I came. Cum erupted out of my cock like a volcano, flying on the girls' chins and all over their wondrous titties. Tessa licked her lips.

"Tasty." She said. "Wei Meiwa. Ni Yingai ta ma de ta." She told Meiwa. Meiwa shook her head, her dark hair waving with the motion. "Lai ba? Quing? Tai rele." Meiwa rolled her eyes, and undid whatever was keeping her skirt up. Her Peruvian cunt was somehow shaved, and it was also dripping climbed on top of me, and slowly aligned her tight teenage snatch with my cock. she slowly lowered herself onto me, gasping as i entered her. She began to slowly bounce on top of me, her velvety smooth pussy felt incredible. her ass slapped against my thighs, creating an unbelievably erotic sound.

"ride Him! Ride Micheal hard, girlfriend!" Tessa moaned, rubbing her pussy.

"You... know... she... can't... FUCKING!..Understand... you!" I groaned out

"mmm... Nuli...de... Qi Ta qin'ai...d-de. Fuck yes!" Tessa stammered.

"you...need.. fucking!... Help...with... that?" I asked Tessa

"Fuck yeah I would. Suck my tig-ass-biddies." Tessa said, walking towards me.

"they're not ... mmmm...that Tig-ass." I told her.

"Maybe not compared to hers. Just fucking suck 'em" Tessa said. I stuck my tongue out, wiping it on her pink, creamy nipple. Next I wrapped my lips around it, and sucked.

" Oh fuck. Damn, you're good. Fuckity fuck fuck! Right there! Oh! " Tessa spits out, spewing profanity. my tongue slithers around the bundle of nerves that makes up her nipple. She grabs her other boob and plays with it, her head thrown back with pleasure. The ginger girl begins humping the leg of my bed in attempt to get more stimulation.

"dogggggg-Oh fuck! Doggy...style." Groans Tessa "Meiwa loves... Fuck!...Doggy styLE" Tessa says, her voice rising in pitch for the final syllable. "Gou... de.. style" Tessa moans. " I Mean... uhhhh...Gou...de.. f-fengge."

Meiwa seems to get the message and stands up. She gets on all fours on the floor of the hut, Her astounding teen cunt on display. Tessa moves in front of her, exposing her pussy to the sexy south american. Meiwa begins to give Tessa oral. I ram my dick in Meiwa's pussy, and she amazing tits swing back and forth under her, and tessa continues to spout profanity. i thrust in and out of Meiwa, in long, deep, regular strokes.

"Jus' like' tah" Meiwa whimpered in heavily accented English. Her breathing got faster and faster, and Tessa began Humping Meiwa's mouth.

"Oh fuck! didn't think she could- heh- Speak any -uhhhmmm- e-english... Oh fuck, sweety just... right...fuck!" Tessa groaned, her hips wild. Her abdominal muscles clenched, and I could see her orgasm flow through her. I continued pounding Meiwa, her Teen pussy incredibly tight. I thrust in her with a mighty roar, and came in her cunt. She quickly came too, a sea of fluids flowing from her snatch.


	12. An update on me

**Hey guys, so sorry i haven't updated in a while. i do have a legitimate excuse this time though. My computer broke around New Years, so i haven't been able to write anything except on my phone since then. its still not fixed, I'm writing this on my phone right now. so you guys now know why i haven't been updating. i felt you guys deserved to know. anyway, would you like to write the next chapter on my phone, where it will probably be of a lower quality. (spelling mistakes, etc.) or would you prefer to wait until my computer is fixed for the next chapter? tell me in the reviews. sorry theres no chapter here, but thats whats been going on. also if anyone knows how to this i'll write a chapter to your request (assuming the fix works)**

Stuck in boot loop because of corrupted file

Windows stuck in a infinite loop where it cannot boot. I posted this before, but have since been able to access an error log that seems to detail the problem

When I try to turn on my computer, it shows a screen that says: automatic repair your pc did not start correctly. There are buttons to go to advanced options, and there I can reset my pc by reinstalling windows, try an automatic repair, try to boot into safe mode, open command prompt, Change UEFI firmware settings, and try a system restore. I have tried a system restore, but after the restore it took me back to the 'problem booting' screen. I have tried the auto repairer, but once again back to that same screen. When I try to boot into safe mode, it also goes back to the same screen. I tried restoring a previous version again, but it couldn't even restore this time. I messed around in command prompt a bit using some YouTube tutorials, but that did not work either. The last time I shut it down, the mouse moved, but I could not click or interact with anything otherwise, and I had to leave because I was traveling for Christmas , so I just held the power button until it shut down. When I booted it back up it was like this. I have tried UEFI, and that got me to some other screen, but I was too scared to change anything so I left it as it was. I have an Acer Aspire E5-575. After trying auto repair a 3rd time, I got this error message: Startup options couldn't repair your PC with the options of 'shut down' or advanced options. It also said Log file: C:\WINDOWS\System32\Logfiles\Srt\

When I open that with command prompt the file reads as follows:

Last successful boot time: 11/26/2019 9:23:26 PM (GMT)

Number of repair attempts: 23

Session details

—

System disk = \Device \Hardisk0

Windows directory = C: \windows

AutoChk run = 0

number of root causes = 1

Test performed:

—

Name: Check for Updates

Result: completed successfully. error code = 0x0

Time taken = 0 ms

Test performed:

—

Name: system disk test

Result: completed successfully. Error code = 0x0

Time taken = 0 ms

Test performed:

—

Name: disk Failure diagnosis

Result: completed successfully. Error code = 0x0

Time taken =329 ms

Test performed:

—

Name: disk metadata test

Result: completed successfully. Error code = 0x0

Time taken = 406 ms

Okay I know I said I would say all of it but it's long and repitive to type on my phone so here's what looks important:

—

A recently serviced boot binary is corrupt.

Repair action:abort pending update installations

Result: failed. Error code = 0x82f

Time taken = 8750 ms

—-

It then tried 2 more times but cannot find a cause the next 2 times. In addition, when I try and run a rebuild bcd, it shows no installed operating systems, and when I try and fix that, I cannot find the bcd file to repair


	13. Kylee (best chapter yet)

**Hey, I'm writing again. In case you missed the update chapter,my computer has been broken (and still is, I'm writing this on my phone) so that's why I haven't been writing. This is the kylee chapter, I can't temper what I said I was gonna write next but I'm doing this now.**

 **"You could just go back and-"**

 **Shut up Kyle! I don't want to. So anyway, we're writing this now. Im sorry about waiting so long, so i made this chapter extra good (I hope) and even added inklings of a plot. I don't own, don't like don't read, whatever else, go.**

I groaned. The Peruvian starxource prison did not have the highest quality accommodations. The rough bed, lack of toilet, and constant RESAT draining was tough. But I had survived cell 25. I had no energy, but I was still in a much better mental state than I was last time the Elgen captured me. Although... fucking Tara and Taylor together was hot. Too bad Tara turned out to be evil. I didn't have long left here until they fed me to their rats. The door was locked with a magnetic key card reader, but it was too far for me to affect it with my powers. I hoped the rats would be fast, but something told me Hatch wouldn't let that happen. The light next to the door turned blinked red. The door came unlocked. A girl walked in wearing designer jeans, an unzipped leather jacket and a too-short cotton shirt of some fancy brand that exposed her midriff. I was too drained to expend the energy involved in recognizing it the brand logo. The girl had long, dark brown hair, and a soft feminine face. I didn't recognize her immediately, but realized it must be Kylee, one of hatch's glows.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, slurring my words a little.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said.

"Yes, I do want to."

"Oh. Well I'm Kylee. Tara's BFF, and she told me about that hot fuck you two had back in California."

"Good for you." I said sarcastically

"I know, right." She said, oblivious.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I wanted some of that man meat, and since it was about to go off the market..."

"And hatch let you do this?"

"No. I broke in."

"Somehow I don't believe you could do that."

"I can! I disabled the key reader, and Quentin got the cameras turned off."

"So you had help."

"Do you want to fuck me or not?"

"Not! You imprisoned me, are going to feed me to rats, and you expect me to bang you?"

"Well I'm pretty hot." She said, clearly surprised.

"Some of us care about more than just looks." I said. At the same time, I couldn't deny that she was pretty hot. She had soft curves, plump looking breasts (her shirt didn't hide them very well. It had a hole over her cleavage, similar to the super heroine power girl.), and a pretty good ass.

"Well... umm... what if I turn off your RESAT so we can fuck?"

"I don't believe you'll do that. What if I shocked you and tried to escape?"

"Oh... umm... I will do it, but you have to promise not to shock me. If you do, I'll pull you in. The human body produces a magnetic field, I think, and if you try to escape I'll pull you back in." She said.

"Yeah OK." I said. I cursed myself for admitting that I would escape last time, but the RESAT was not doing my critical thinking skills any favors. I remembered that after fucking Tara for long enough, she passed out. I would do the same thing to kylee, and escape.

"Good. I've been SOOOO horny all day in antipication for this."

"Antipication?"

"Yeah."

"That's not a word. It's anticipation."

"Fucking grammar nazi." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you want me to fuck you or not?"

She pulled out a remote.

"Hatch gave us these remotes in case one of the guards went rouge and tried to stop us."

"I don't care."

She twisted a dial on the remote and the RESAT machine turned off.

"I'm still stuck to these wires. If I take them off it'll turn back on full power unless you disarm it." I told her.

"I know." She said, grinning smugly. She hooked her fingers around the edge of her jeans and began slowly tugging the down. She pulled them down just enough to see a little bit of the top of her panties. They were pink, and had some sort of design on them I couldn't fully see. She stepped closer to me, and her leather jacket slipped off her shoulders. I think she was using her powers to move it, because it didn't seem fully natural. She licked her lips, and placed her hand on my chest, lightly running her fingers down it. She rubbed my crotch through my jeans, so lightly it was like... whatever the touch equivalent of a whisper is. She stepped back again, and looped her fingers through her belt loops. She pulls her pants down enough for me to see the faint outline of her pelvis bones against her creamy skin, but not enough for me to see her pussy. Kylee rubs her pussy through her jeans for a second, before turning around and caressing her ass. She turns back forward and unzips her pants. The design on her panties was a picture of her winking, with the phrase 'you don't deserve me' written next to it. She must of had those custom made. What a slut. Sexy one though, I'll give her that. Giggling, she wraps a finger around one of the straps on her thong and pulls it out before letting it slip off her delicate hands. Kylee pulls down her pants fully now, showing off her long legs. She trails her hand back up her thighs, and as she gets the opening in her shirt she reaches a finger inside that opening, sliding it down the gentle curve of her breasts and feeling her nipple. Kylee's shirt was wet from the humid Peruvian air, and I could see her hard nipples poking into her shirt, excited by her cold touch. Kylee grabbed the hem of her shirt, and slowly lifted it up. She held it up, just below her tits, not quite revealing them to me, before slowing running her hands down her sides, letting the shirt fall. She tufted it up again, this time exposing all of her boobs, although she was wearing a scarlet bra that was shaped like crescent moons, allowing me to see the top of her tits through her shirt, but still covering some. She leaned forward, showing off the upper side of her boobs. Kylee's hands were placed on the inside of her thighs, right next to her pussy, and she pushed her shoulders together, squeezing her boobs in between them. She makes a kissy face at me. She stood up straight again, caressing her own sides before lifting her hand over her head and slipping out of her shirt. She runs her fingers through her hair, and slides her hand back down, going over her breasts. As she passes her hand under one, she cups it in her hand, squeezing it for a moment before doing the same to the other one.

"Mmm... I know how much you want me right now. It turns me on." Kylee purred, smiling. She slid her panties off, and her shaven pussy glistened with the juices of her arousal.

"Hot, isn't it?" Kylee asked. She reached behind her back, and her bra fell to the floor. Her precious melons were smooth and pale, and I watched as she took her right nipple into her mouth for a moment.

"How much do you want me right now?" She asked, playing with her tits with one hand and making a slow jerking movement with the other. I made no reply, though my cock was straining against my pants.

"Y'know, I don't thing I'm gonna let you go. I'm gonna play with myself right here, inches from your, throbbing, cock, and there's nothing you can do. I'm gonna start by rubbing my rock hard nipples, and oh fuck, will that feel good. I was thinking of maybe sucking on them a little. It's much better when someone else does it but I can't seem to get you to open your mouth. Next I'll-"

"Okay!" I blurted.

Kylee giggled. "Okay what?" She said, using the tone of voice you use when prompting little kids to say thank you.

"Okay, I admit it. you're really sexy, and I want to fuck you so much... please!" I said.

"That's more like it." Kylee said smugly. She looks around for the remote, and spots her pants on the floor. She walks over and bends down slowly, showing her shapely ass and swollen pussy to me. She pushes a button, and I hear a beep.

"You can move now, but don't, or you won't get to fuck me." Kylee says. She stands back up, and walks over to me. She reaches down and unzips my pants, my cock straining to get through my underwear. Next she slides down my pants and, she slides a finger in through that little slit they have in boys underwear. What's that thing even for anyway? She slides her finger down the length of my dick, from the seam to the base. She pulls her finger out of my underpants and looks up at me, her large eyes gazing into my face. She bites the top of my underwear, holding it with her teeth. She doesn't break eye contact with me, but winks as she tugs my pants down with her teeth. My cock springs out to full length, and her big cute eyes open wider in surprise.

"Jesus. That's... do you know how much bigger that is than... Tara said it was big, and it felt pretty big in your pants, but... wow. How long is it? It's bigger than any I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot of cocks. And it's not like a little bigger either, it's at least an inch bigger. Oh wow." Kylee gushed.

"I haven't exactly measured it." I mumbled. She tapped the tip with her finger as if to make sure it was real, then wrapped her soft, delicate hand around my rod.

"Oh! It's throbbing so much! You must have really liked my show, huh? Fuck, it feels so good to have it pulse in my hand like this. It makes me SUPER wet. It's like... god, I just love making boys horny." Kylee coos, stroking my cock with her skilled hands. She soon moves on to kissing my head, before slowly slipping my dick further inside her warm mouth. A bit of Kylee's saliva gets on my cock and she lets it run down my shaft before licking it up. She slides her tongue around me, and pushes me a bit more of the way in. Then Kylee looks up at me, before she closes her lips around my dick fully, and pushes her head to my base. I feel warm flesh with my head, probably the back of Kylee's throat. She makes a gurgling sound and pulls off, spit flying through the air as she breathes heavily.

"I... sorry. It's been so long since I couldn't deepthroat a guy on my first try I just... god, this so embarrassing. I'm like... I promise I can get it this time. Please let me try again? It's SO big." Kylee pleads, flashing her puppy dog eyes at me.

"What? Why wouldn't I... that felt amazing, why would I not let you try again?" I asked, confused.

"Well, sometimes the buyers say that i have to do it on the first try."

"The buyers?"

"Oh just some rich shmucks Hatch has me... convince to invest in Elgen. He says we have to make some sort of profit or the board might shut us down."

"Hatch makes you fuck these dudes so he can keep elgen is business?"

"I don't mind. Mostly. Some of them have really small cocks, or they like to hit me, and not in the hot places, they hit me and hurts, which sucks, but you gotta do what you gotta do."

"I..." I stood there, shocked. It occurred to me that she probably didn't know that it was wrong, since hatch taught her everything she knew. She was really just a teenage girl with raging hormones, not some evil bitch.

"I know I can get it this time though. I promise." Kylee says, grinning happily. She opened her mouth wide and slowly slid down my cock. Kylee was right. She got the whole thing this time. He nose touching my stomach. She looked up at me, her eyes curious.

"Wow. Thats... amazing." I told her. He face shown with happiness. She started to suck on me, while fondling my balls with one hand, and using her tongue to pleasure me further. It was like heaven. She pulled off my dick after a few seconds. "Throat fuck me. Or grab my hair and force me to take it. It's like, really hot." Kylee told me. Then she opened her mouth wide, a few inches from the tip of cock. Her pretty face looked lustfully, and impatient. Her nipples were hard as diamonds, and she was tweaking one with one hand.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Uh- huh." Kylee said, gazing lustfully at my dick. I held the back of her head, and thrust my cock forward slowly. I felt it hit the back of her throat, and pulled almost out slowly again. Kylee twirled her finger in the air, in a 'speed it up' gesture. I did, thrusting harder into her mouth. She licked my cock as I pulled out again, and thrust even faster. I had a rhythm or in and out going now, but I could hear Kylee chocking on my cock. I immediately stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kylee asked

"You were choking."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess so. Man, that thing is huge. But it's OK. I can hold my breath for a while."

"You sure?"

"I'll prove it. Hold me down on your cock for a while. I guarantee I can make it longer than you think, and if I do need air, I'll signal you."

"Ok." I said wearily. She grabbed my wrists and guided my hand onto her hair again. "Push me on!" Kylee prompted, sounding annoyed. I did, pushing and holding her on my cock. She moaned into me, and made a gargling noise, but she kept sucking, she pushed back away from me with her head, so I let her go. I knew she was choking. But before I could say anything, she dove back on me, sucking and licking and pleasing and playing. She held herself on me, my cock fully engulfed as she looked at me with her big beautiful eyes. After nearly a full minute, she popped off.

"Fuck, it's.. massive! I love it! put it in! Now!" Kylee ordered. "Wait! No! I'm in charge! Your a prisoner!" She pushed my down onto my back, and sat on my stomach. "Ohh... tell me how horny you are! I bet you loved that so much!" Kylee pridefully said.

".yeah! Your.. really sexy."

"Man, I love making you so horny." Kylee said. She sat on my cock now, her dark brown hair forming a curtain as Kylee pushes it off her tit. She sits on me, her tight, warm, soft, incredibly amazing pussy around my dick. I can feel it dripping with arousal, but she doesn't start moving. Instead she looks down, and takes her tit in her mouth, sucking on it like there's no tomorrow. The sight of her beautiful face sucking on her, soft warm, perky bust is one of the hottest things I have ever seen. My cock throbs inside her.

"Oop! What was that?" Kylee teases

"Kylee! Please! It's so hot! Fuck me!"

"Yeah, but it feels so good when it throbs against my pussy walls, and it's all just for me! I mean... I made it do that! Me! I love how it throbs so needily, and I'm the only one who can fix it."

"Your such a tease, Kylee.

"I am, aren't I?" Kylee replies, giggling.

"Yes, now I need you to fuck me! Please! You made me so horny." I tell her.

"Mmm... that's so hot. Okay." Kylee says. She begins bouncing on my cock, and her mouth opens in a moan of ecstasy. She looked at me, her pretty face a mask of pleasure.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Tell me. Ugghhh... I want to know how... how horny I make you!" Kylee moaned

"So horny! You're the best fuck I ever had!" I tell her. Kylee moaned again, her big globes bouncing with her. She grabs my wrists, and guides my hands onto her tits. She rubs her clit with her other hand, moaning. After just a few seconds of feeling up her amazing, soft, perky, tits, she moves my hand off again

"Why?" I ask her

"How did they feel?" Kylee asks me, slowing down her bounces as she talks.

"Like a cloud, amazing soft, please, let me feel them more, I love them so much!"

"Oh fuck yes,I bet you do, play with my titties!" Kylee tells me. I grab her, squeezing her as we fuck. She moans, and I feel the pressure building up in my dick.

"Ohhh... Kylee, I'm gonna cum!"

"No! Please, I need to cum first, please, hold it!" Kylee begs, bouncing hard and fast.

"I can't!

"Hold it!"

"I'm trying!"

"Oh god! Oh fuck!" Kylee moaned, rolling her hips against me as she bounced.

"I can't hold it Kylee!" I moaned

"Fuccckkk! Hold it more! I..."

"I can't!"

Kylee moans, her dark hair flying, her tits bouncing around in the sexiest way possible. Her tongue lolls out as she bounces, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. She slows to a stop.

"Kylee! I was so close!"

"I know, but I wanna cum too! They never let me!" Kylee tells me. A flash of understanding hits me.

"Okay." I tell her.

She keeps rubbing her clit, and I pull out of her.

"What are you...?" Kylee asks me

"Kylee, can i please play with your tits, they're so soft, I love to knead them! They feel incredible!"

Yes! Play with them!" She says, laying on the floor. I climb over her and start to tweak her nipples, and then I begin to suck on the left one. They feel like pillows. I put my cock back in Kylee, but don't start to thrust.

"Kylee, your make me so horny, please let me fuck you! It's the best pussy I've ever felt, I need to cum!

"Ohhh... your cock... it's pulsing in me!"

"Let me fuck you! You made me so hard!"

Kylee begins thrusting into me, and the soft, wet heat of her pussy enveloping my cock is incredible. My balls make a wet slap as they bounce against her great ass. I reach my tongue out and flick my tongue against her nipple, and she arcs her back in pleasure

"Oh! I'm... it's so fucking big! God I love it!" Kylee moans. I reach a hand down and began to tease her clit as I pound her cunt.

"I'm gonna...oh God... It's so big!"

You're so tight Kylee! Your gonna make me cum!" I moan. Kylee wraps her legs around me, shuddering.

"Oh! So... I've never had someone... fuck!"

I licked her tits again, pounding her as fast and hard as I can.

"Oh shit! Oh fuck! I'm gonna... I'm gonna... Almost! I'm so close!" Kylee screams

I stop pounding her, my cock throbbing, nearly bursting.

"Kylee, you're so sexy, please, finish the job, make me cum, force me to cum, please Kylee, you're SO hot! I need you to make me cum!"

She looks at me lovingly, her pretty face flushed with heat. She whimpers, hugging me.

"O-okay. I can do that. I can ... ohhh god..."

Kylee reaches her arms around me, pushing my head into her perky, wonderful cleavage. At the same time, she thrusts her tight teenage cunt, pushing me into her. She squeals in pleasure as I push back at her thrusts, Getting further into her twat.

"Kylee, I'm gonna... I have to!" I sputter.

"Just... wait... a l-little... longer...ohh...OHH!" She cries out

Kylee's pussy starts pulsing, and I feel a huge squirt of cum fly out of her and onto my dick

"Kylee, you're making me... god! Cumming" I moan, cumming in the beautiful girl under me.

After almost a minute, Kylee speaks up "wow. I've never cum like that before. I've never... wow. I have to get hatch to keep you around." Kylee says

"You can't. He's going to feed me to the rats."

"No! You're the only one who's ever been so nice to me! You let me do what I wanted! No one else has ever let me do that. He said you were an evil terrorist traitor, but... "

"It's no use. He's going to kill me, and you too if he finds out."

"No! I won't let him! Let's you said you were going to escape? Let's do that! I'll help! I'll join your little group!"

"Ok, but we have to go now, I don't know how long I have left, and if we give hatch a chance to find out, he'll kill or capture you too."

"Ok. Let's go."

We run out, and Kylee manages to convince some of the guards that she's just transferring me. We get to the fence, and Kylee pulls it over with her magnetism. I absorb it's energy, and we quickly run over. We soon run into a large pipe, which we follow, and we find the a small camp. It turns out the electroClan was trying to rescue me. I explain to them what happened, leaving out the part about me any Kylee fucking. I don't think my mom or Taylor would appreciate that. We soon escape in the jungle.


	14. Want a custom story made for you?

**So, once again not an update. sorry. the orgy chapter is coming, I promise, I'm just hesitating because of the phone thing. anyway, I'm now accepting commissions for custom stories. 5$ for 1000 words, $10 for 3500+. they will be smut, lemons, erotica, etc, but I will put custom names, scenarios, kinks, etc. in them. (no MalexMale though.)**

"why not, you're homophobic aren't-"

 **Shut up Kyle! No I'm not, just as a dude, I would feel weird about writing that. anyway, PM on here, or leave a review of where i can contact you. We can work out how i get paid there, based on whats convient. OK Bye!**


	15. Orgy

**SUP BITCHES! I'M BACK! AND SO IS MY COMPUTER!**

"You don't have to shout. In fact I find that varying your tone can increase the eff-"

 **SHUT UP KYLE! THIS IS WRITTEN LANGUAGE! I AM NOT SHOUTING AND... Oh. Caps-lock. Whoops. Anyway... my computer is fixed and I am back to writing. Once again, sorry about leaving you guys for so long. Especially since you guys are so great. I just looked at the data for this story, and... wow. Just in the month of may, 6 days at time of writing, I have had 659 views, and almost 100 visitors. In April, people from Czech to Morocco have read my story. In total I have had 28,000 views. Thanks you. Also, couldn't find a way to naturally insert this anywhere in this author's note, but I am looking for beta readers. So DM on if you are interested in , I will now write the orgy chapter. Hopefully I can write the next one in less time than... How long's it been? at at least 2 months. I'm to lazy to check.**

"It has been 2 months and 2 days. Or 63 days. Not including today. That's about 5,443,200 seconds, 900,720 minutes, 1512 hours, 9 weeks, or 17.21% of a year. It's not like you have anything else to do, given the quaran-"

 **Shut Up Kyle! I Don't remember asking you a goddamn thing! Anyway, enough with this long winded introduction. Or authors note. Or whatever.**

"why do you have these, any-"

 **Shut up Kyle! I have them for disclaimers, You know 'I don't own this, don't like don't read, contains smut' I think? I don't completely remember. It might also be to ask for reviews, when I request people go to the box at the bottom of the page and leave a review so I can get internet points. Perhaps they were for explaining when a story takes place, you know, how this story takes place probably after book 7 or something. It's been a while since I read past book 4. I think i might have also thanked people who left reviews, like NightHawk The Warrior, and a bunch of guests, and GoffyYT. Or maybe it's for- WAIT! This authors note was supposed to be over! Story! Start! Now!**

"It's not alive, you have to write it. Even I am just a figment of your imagination, and for some reason you always cut me off before I can finish my sen- "

* * *

I stepped out of the car. It was my birthday, and while hopefully I wouldn't be abducted by a international mega-corporation and engage in an extended war with them, I did want to go out to eat. Taylor and I had made a reservation at a fancy (fancy For Idaho) Restaurant. We walked up the hostess and She checked us in. We were guided to our table, and sat down.

"Wow, this place is nice, eh Michael?" Taylor commented, giving me a winning smile. She looked stunning, in a tight red dress.

"Yeah." I said with a grin. We looked over the menu briefly. We both decided on our meals and ordered them from our waiter, who was a young woman with blonde hair in a ponytail.

"How about some desert?" Taylor questioned me after we had both eaten.

"What did you want to order?" I asked her

"I was thinking just something small." She said

"Oh, I've already got desert right here... although it's not small." I heard Taylor say from under the table. I look down and see her under there, but when I look up I see Taylor is still sitting in her seat. I quickly realize it must be Tara.

"Tara! What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Shhhh." Tara whispers. " I won't mind-control Taylor into not hearing you forever. " Next Tara unbuttons my pants.

"Won't be able to or just won't do it?" I ask.

"Just won't do it. I like to see you squirm." She says smugly. Now she's sliding my pants down my legs, and I already have a boner. Tara soon does away with my underwear as well.

"So, Micheal, do you want the chocolate mousse or the Crème Brûlée?" Taylor asked me.

"O-oh. I think the...uhhh..." I began, trailing off. Tara wrapped her lips around my cock as I talked

"The what?" Taylor asked

"The... w-whichever sounds better to...uhhh.. . to... to you honey"

"Hmm... I think I'll go with the Crème Brûlée."

"Sounds g-good honey" I replied shakily. Tara ran her tongue over the head of my cock as she sucked me off, and my mouth opened in an O shape.

"Michael? are you o- _KKAAYYYYYYYYY_?" Taylor said, her voice rising rapidly in both tone and volume as she said the sentences final syllable.

"I-I'm F-Fine" I said. Taylor didn't seem to be paying much attention to my answer. Under the table, Tara continued to suck my cock, her wet, warm lips wrapped around my shaft. It was at this point that the waitress came over to our table.

"Would you like any desert?" She asked

"Y-yes..." Taylor said. "We'll have the... Ummmm. the Crea-Crème Brulee."

"Alright." The waitress said, looking at Taylor uncertainly. I looked down at Tara and her eyes gazed back at me lustfully. She then took me in to the hilt, her nose pressed up against my stomach. She held herself there for a few moments, her hot breath on my dick at the back of her throat. Then she pulled off my cock and began to jerk me off with both hands. Tara took a deep breath before going down on me again, my balls lightly making contact with her chin. Tara continued to do this for a minute or so before she began to bob her head up and down on my throbbing dick. Her hair was wild, and I was doing my best to warn her of my impending climax without alerting Taylor. I tried tapping her on the head, wildly gesturing to her under the table, Thinking about it as... Loudly? Focused? Powerfully? Whatever. (I know Tara can't read minds like Taylor, but I wasn't thinking very hard at the time. Or maybe I was thinking _too_ hard.) Tara either didn't notice or ignored it. Knowing her it was probably the second one. I heard a soft, feminine, moan, sounding like Tara's voice. I looked up to see if Taylor noticed, and she was looking at me nervously. The waitress once again appeared.

"Here is your desert." The waitress said, placing our food down on the table. Suddenly, she appeared to be shirtless. Her tits were beautiful, glorious, and perky, with almost no sag. As I gaped at the waitress, Tara pulled her mouth off of my cock again and began stroking me.

"Like what you see? Leave me a big tip and we can see what else is big you can give me." The waitress cooed seductively, winking and pushing her tits together between her arms. I gawked at her, shocked.

"Yeah, You like these curves? you like- there... something on my shirt?" The waitress asked me, abruptly changing back into her normal speaking voice halfway through the sentence.

"Your shirt? I.. uh.. no shirt, I mean... No! N-nothing on your shirt." I stammered, tearing my eyes away from her cleavage with great effort. The waitress eyed me confusedly, but went back to the kitchen. I looked over at Taylor to see if she had noticed me staring at the woman's tits, but Taylor hadn't seemed to notice anything at all. She seemed... Distracted. Then, just as abruptly as it had happened to the waitress, Taylor was naked too. Tara jerked me off even faster, taking me back into her mouth.

I felt the pressure of my orgasm rising up as I stared at Taylor's incredible body and rack. I imagined cumming all over it, her tits coated in my spunk. Then, I realized I didn't have to imagine cumming on Taylor's rack. Sort of. I looked at Tara once more. Unable to think of a way to communicative with her cleverly, especially in the short time before my oncoming orgasm, I simply whispered "Let me cum on your tits." To Tara, hoping Taylor wouldn't hear. Luckily, Taylor didn't seem to, but Tara clearly did, as she quickly stripped out of the simple white cotton shirt she had been wearing and grinned up at me lustily, Still stroking me off. I came all over her, the cum shooting out of my cock like water from a geyser, arcing through the air, and landing on Tara's amazing bust, coating it in my seed. Tara grinned, giggling proudly.

* * *

"How about some desert?" I questioned Michael, after we had both already eaten our main courses.

"What did you want to order?" He asked me. I thought about it briefly, and decided I wasn't very hungry.

"I was thinking just something small." I said. I opened up my menu and looked over their deserts. Eventually, I decided I wanted either the chocolate mousse or the Crème Brûlée. I was leaning toward the second, mostly because the name sounded so fancy. I thought that I should probably get Michael's opinion too, though.

"So, Micheal, do you want the chocolate mousse or the Crème Brûlée?"

"O-oh. I think the...uhhh..." He trailed off, distractedly. I frowned internally, wondering what was bothering him.

"The what?"

"The..." He trailed off again. "w-whichever sounds better to...uhhh.. . to... to you honey"

"Hmm... I think I'll go with the Crème Brûlée." I decided.

"Sounds g-good honey" He said shakily, stammering as if he was in physical pain.

"Michael? are you o- _KKAAYYYYYYYYY_?" I asked, my voice growing much louder at the end of the sentence as I felt something warm and wet come into contact with my suddenly exposed core. I swear it had felt clothed just a moment ago, but now it was suddenly exposed, and my panties were on the ground.

I looked down and saw Jack, eating me out. His tongue swirled around inside me, and it felt heavenly. I stifled a moan. Jack lapped at my delicate pink folds, playing with my pussy. He began to suck on my mound, his tongue soon finding my clit and teasing it. I closed my eyes briefly out of ecstasy, but swiftly opened them again, doing my best to look like nothing was wrong. I began breathing more heavily as Jack drew circles in the folds of my cunt with his tongue. I was dripping like a faucet by this point, but Jack was licking it all up. Now Jack had began to focus on a single point, changing the power with which he pushed his tongue into my cunt, and the direction from which he pushed to vary my pleasure. Sometimes he moved his tongue back and forth over that one spot, sometimes he twirled his tongue in circles around it, and sometimes he made some other pleasing pattern of perfectly placed passes over my sopping wet pussy.

"Would you like any desert?" Our waitress asked. I hadn't noticed her approach through the fog of my ecstasy.

"Y-yes..." I said, scrambling internally to remember what I'd wanted. Was it the... the... uhhh... the... Cream? Warm, man cream, coming out of a warm cock as it... No! I had to focus! I'd wanted the... Cream... Crème Thing. Crème Brulee! "We'll have the... ummmm. the Cream- I Mean.. uh... Crème! Crème Brulee." God, why had I wanted to order something with such a hard to pronounce name.

"Alright." The waitress said, looking at me uncertainly. Jack sucked my whole clit into his mouth at that point, so I didn't have much time to dwell on the waitress. Instead, I bit down on my lip, my legs swinging wildly, still trying not to hit anything or make any noise. Jack's tongue teased my clit back and forth as he sucked it. The sensation of this was too much, too intense, the soft skill of Jack's tongue creating a soft heaven between my legs. I could feel my orgasm rising up deep within the pit of my stomach, in the trembling of my thighs, in the aching feeling of buildup in my nether regions. I wanted it. Oh god, did I want it. All of these intense, passionate feelings spill out of my mouth in the form of a soft, feminine, moan.

I looked at Michael, concerned about whether or not he'd heard, and he looked back at me with that same nervous look. Why was he nervous? I was nervous because... _Ohhhh fuck... Don't moan... Don't moan.. Don't moan...mmmmm Keep licking..._ I was never going to be able to figure anything out, not with my mind so consumed with the thoughts of _Big.. hard.. throbbing cocks...Ohhh, they would feel so good inside my cunt._ I realized I had zoned out as my orgasm approached and I was staring at Michael. Before it could become too awkward, a member of the waitstaff returned. It wasn't our waiter from the rest of the meal though. This waiter was a man.

"Here is your desert." The waiter said, placing our food down on the table. Suddenly, the waiter appeared to be naked, with an erect cock. It was everything I'd dreamed of just moments before. Big, but not so big it wouldn't fit. The hair was cleanly kept. It was nice and... _Mmmmm... Girthy._ Oh _God,_ I'd love to have that in my mouth right now. or in my pussy. _Fuck_ , That'd be amazing! I bit my lip as I tried not to cum, my pussy burning with desire.

"Like what you see? Give me a big tip and I'll give you a big tip too, if you know what I mean." The waiter said charmingly. He winked and thrust his hips forward slightly. I gawked at him, shocked.

"Yeah, You like this dick? you like- there... something on my shirt?" The waiter/waitress asked Michael, abruptly changing back into her normal speaking voice and gender halfway through the sentence.

"Your shirt? I.. uh.. no shirt, I mean... No! N-nothing on your shirt." Michael stammered. The waitress left, heading back towards the staff areas of the restaurant. I didn't take much notice. I was much more focused on trying not to cum in front of everyone at a public restaurant. But... _Fuck,_ It just felt so _good._ Like rock music played directly into my crotch, every vibration, every hum, every murmur and purr and buzz, all working together to make my clit quiver in synchronized sound. It felt like medusa's snake hair applied to my pubic hair, the snakes weaving in and out, searching, rubbing, circling around inside my cunt. Like my orgasm is stuck in my throat, slowly sliding down, to my chest, to my tits, to my midriff, to my pussy, to my clit lips until finally, Jack eats it out of me.

But I hold it in, I can't cum, not here, not now. No matter how much I want to just _Squirt_ all over Jack's face right now. Suddenly, Michael was on the table, also naked, his hard cock erect and just what I need inside of me. I try to hold it in, but Jack licks even faster and I squirt all over his face, cuming HARD.

* * *

After the incident, Tara quickly snuck away using her powers. I have no idea how Taylor didn't notice me acting weird, but but you know what they say about gift horses. We quickly ate our desert (Although Neither me nor Taylor seemed to have much of an appetite) and got the check. We then headed back home, neither of us speaking much. We arrived back home and went inside.

Once we arrived inside, I turned the lights on to find the entire Electroclan, including the members of Quentin's crew (who had joined us after betraying Hatch to save Welch) naked and making out with one another in the house. Jack was paired up with Abi, Ostin with McKenna, Zeus with Tessa. Tara, who had somehow gotten here before us, was with Quentin. Kylee had paired up with Bryan. Tanner and Grace were also together, unexpectedly enough. Ian and Nichelle were an equally surprising pairing. Cassy was lazily rubbing her pussy, watching it all.

"What the hell?" I cried, confused (Though still aroused)

"Hey, Michael! Happy Birthday! Who do you want a go with first?" Cassy asked me, still rubbing her pussy.

"I... what?"

"You can fuck any of us. Who do you want to bang first?" Cassy explained. I look over at Taylor. "Don't worry, Taylor can pick a dude if she wants."

"But..."

"Tay, you're cool with him doing this, right? As long as you get some fun too?" Cassy asked Taylor

"I...Uhhh... Yeah. Sure." Taylor said

"See, she's cool, Michael. Now, c'mon, fuck one of us!"

"Okay."

"Well, which one of us is the lucky gal? Who are you gonna pick to go first?"

"I think... Abigail." I said. Cassy looked slightly disappointed, but nodded. Abigail pulled away from Jack, and walked over to me.

"So, how do you want me?" Abigail asked me.

"How about we do it doggystyle?"

"Oooh! That's my favorite!" Abigail said, before getting down on all fours and wiggling her ass at me. I put my hands around her hips, and thrust myself into her.

"Fuck, that's good!" moaned Abigail, throwing her head back in pleasure. I pounded her tight cunt, feeling how wet the blonde's walls were. Before long she was thrusting her hips backwards slightly, in time with each of my thrusts, and I loved it.

"Mmmmm... Oh! Oh god! Oh...Oh fuck, that's... that's fucking incredible, don't...OH!..DON'T FUCKING STOP!" Abigail moaned, her face a mask of lust and ecstasy. I looked around and saw that everyone else in the room was now fucking too. Most were with their previous partners, but Cassy was getting fucked by jack while licking Taylor's pussy. Abigail arched her back as her arms buckled beneath her. Her face was now on the floor, but she didn't seem to care.

"Oh shit, oh god, fuck my FUCKING SHIT! YES! FUCK! PLEASE, MICHAEL! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD! FUCK ME HARDER, YES! JUST LIKE FUCKING THAT, FUCK MY WET CUNT, BURY YOUR HARD COCK DEEP IN MY SOPPING WET PUSSY!" Abigail screamed in pleasure. It turned out the normally quiet and reserved girl was a very loud and vocal lover. She squeezed her blue eyes shut in ecstasy, her mouth wide open. Suddenly, Tessa squealed in orgasmic bliss. I felt a wave of energy wash over the room, and a feeling of intense pleasure started in my dick, before quickly spreading to my extremities. It was as if Abigail's ability to stop pain had been overcharged to create pleasure. The feeling was incredible, and I came instantly. Then, without warning, the hottest things I could have imagined appeared in the room. McKenna began to glow, and several fridge magnets came soaring through the door and stuck to Kylee. Zeus fired a bolt of lighting, and a laser came from Bryan's finger, both of which zoomed directly toward Nichelle, hitting her but having no effects. I couldn't move, and was stuck with my cock inside Abigail's cunt. Not that I minded. She was spewing profanity at max volume, and I felt her gushing around my dick as she too came. My thoughts seemed to be getting fuzzy, and I felt the urge to pulse. Suddenly, another wave of energy came from Quentin and all the strange effects vanished.

"Sorry about that everyone!" Tessa called.

"What...was that?" I panted, still shaky from my orgasm.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Tessa asked

"Know what?"

"Well, when they were studying us at the academy in Pasadena, they found that cumming causes our powers to fire at increased strength. And when I do it, everyone around me has their power fire uncontrollably. Luckily Quentin and Nichelle's powers cancel out everyone else's."

"Oh."

"Betcha' didn't know I was a screamer, did you?" Abigail asked, laying on the floor, her blonde hair splayed out in a halo around her.

"I did not."

"Well, now you know. Anyway, whose up next?"

"I'm thinking Nichelle."

"Whatever." Nichelle said. However, she couldn't hide the small smile on her face as she came over to fuck me. She pushed me down into a chair and sank down into my cock. I watched the warm, wet heat of her cunt envelop my throbbing hard member. Now that she was up close, I could see that she had silver nipple rings. The pale girl began to bounce on my cock, her boobs bouncing. After some inspection, I saw that her pubic hair was dyed just like the hair on her head. It was primarily black, with streaks of bright green and pink.

"I bet you love this pussy, don't you bitch? You love how I bounce up and down on this hard cock? C'mon, dipshit, Tell me how much you love my cunt."

"I love your pussy, Nichelle."

"Yeah, I bet you do. Shock me."

"What?"

"Pulse like your pulsing cock. Shock me. I can take it." She orders me. I do, letting lose a small experimental pulse to test the waters.

"Ooooh yeah! Harder bitch!" She moans. I pulse harder, letting lose a moderately sized flow of electricity.

"Fuck yeah! Harder!" Nichelle yells. I pulse harder than before, hard enough to knock out an elgen guard or two.

"Just like that!" Nichelle groans. I continue fucking her pale body, pulsing throughout the experience as I get close and closer to the edge of orgasm. I feel myself teetering on the brink of cumming. I try to hold in the orgasm, but the goth girl's bouncing titties and clenching cunt force the orgasm out of me. I pulse incredibly hard as I cum, and Nichelle squirts all over my cock as I do. She screams out in pleasure, throwing her head back with an intense expression of lust. She falls off of me, laying on the ground like Abigail, cum leaking out of her pussy.

"Holy fuck, that was good." Nichelle said, with one hand on one her tits and the other on her cunt.

"Hey boys? Anybody wanna double penetrate me?" Taylor called. I walked over to her and stuck my cock in her ass. Luckily, It was still coated in the juices from Nichelle's pussy, which served as a good lube. Jack soon came up and thrust himself into her cunt.

"Fuck, that feels good. Why Haven't I done this sooner?" Taylor asked herself. In response, I buried myself deep in her ass.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, MOTHERFUCKING SHIT FUCKERS! Oh my fucking god yes, fuck!" Taylor cried. I began to thrust myself in and out of her ass, and jack began to do the same to her pussy. Soon we had a rhythm going where one of us was inside her while the other was out. I'd be in her ass while Jack was outside, and when I pulled out Jack thrust into her spasming wet pussy. Tanner had cum in grace by this point, so he came over and put his cock in Taylor's mouth. She coudn't even try and think about sucking him off while Jack and I double penetrated her, but her moans of ecstasy felt good nonetheless. Grace seemed content to watch and finger herself.

"Fuck, that's good, I'm gonna... I'm gonna... FUCK!" Taylor moaned, squirting on Jack's cock and cumming so hard she knocked herself out with pleasure. Jack grunted and came inside Taylor's pussy. Jack then pulled out and stumbled into a chair. I pulled out and surveyed the room for someone to finish me off.

"Dibs!" Cried Cassy. She ran over to me and spat between her sizable tits. I slid my cock between them. Cassy began to give me an incredible titjob, squeezing my cock between her breasts and taking the tip of my cock into her mouth. I felt my end approaching and shot my load down Cassy's waiting throat. She swallowed it all. I looked back at the room and saw that McKenna and Ostin had fallen asleep ontop of each other. Nichelle and Abigail both lay on the floor, passed out. Tessa looked like she was trying incredibly hard not to cum and cause another wave of destruction, all the while trying to signal Quentin to get him ready to cancel it out when she finally did cum.

"Shit, I'm beat. See you guys tomorrow." I said, passing out on the couch, still naked.


End file.
